interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Portugese-Interlingua/c
C sub C {tse} tertie littera del alphabeto latin (consonante) cabala sub cabala cabalar v cabalar cabalista sub cabalista cabalístico/a adj cabalistic cabana sub cabana cabeça (1. "cabeça de pessoa ou animal"; 2. chefe) sub capite cabeça sub testa cabeçada (parte dos arreios que cingem a cabeça da cavalgadura) sub testiera cabeceira sub capitiera cabeleira sub capillatura cabeleira, chinó sub perrucca cabeleireiro (onde se corta cabelos ou se penteia) sub perruccheria cabeleireiro (o que corta cabelos ou que os penteia) sub perrucchero cabelo sub capillo cabelo, lanugem, vilosidade sub villo cabelos sub capillos cabeludo adj capillute cabide sub crucia cabine, cabina sub cabina cablograma sub cablogramma cabo¹ sub cablo cabo² geogr. sub capo cabo, ponta sub manico cabotagem (navegação costeira) sub cabotage cabotar v cabotar cabo-verdiano/a adj capoverdian cabo-verdiano sub capoverdiano cabra sub capra cabreiro sub caprero cabresto, cabeçada; açaimo, focinheira, mordaça sub capistro cabriola sub capriola cabrito sub capretto caça sub veneria, venation, chassa caçador sub venator, chassator cacar, cagar v cacar caçar ; expulsar v chassar caçarola sub casserola caçar ; veiar, betar v venar cacatório sub cacatorio cacatua sub Zool. cacatua cacau (1. cacaueiro; 2. fruto do cacaueiro) sub cacao cacaueiral, cacauzeiral sub cacaoeto cacaueiro, cacauzeiro sub cacaoiero cachalote sub Zool. cachalote cachecol sub charpa (sh-) cachimbada sub pipata cachimbador sub pipator cacique sub cacique caciquismo sub caciquismo cacoete (mau habito) sub cacoethe cacofonia sub cacophonia cacofonico/a adj cacophonic cacofono/a adj cacophone cacografia, erro ortográfico sub cacographia cacógrafo sub cacographo cacolalia sub cacolalia cacologia sub Ling. cacologia cacológico adj Ling. cacologic cacólogo sub Ling. cacologo cactaceas sub cactaceas cactáceo/a adj cactacee cacto sub cacto cactóide adj cactoide cada adj cata cadastral adj catastral cadastrar v catastrar cadastro sub catastro cada um cata uno cadáver sub cadavere, caronia cadáver em putrefacção adj caroniose cadavérico adj cadaveric cadaverina sub Chim. cadaverina cadaverizar v cadaverisar cadaveroso/a adj cadaverose cadeia, corrente sub catena cadenciado adj cadentiate cadenciar v cadentiar cadência (ritmo musical ou movimento) sub cadentia cadencioso adj cadentiose cadente adj cadente cadete (estudante da escola militar) sub cadetto cádi sub cadi cádmio (Cd) sub cadmium caducar v caducar caduceu sub caduceo caducidade sub caducitate caducífero adj caducifere caduco/a adj caduc cafeeiro, cafezeiro sub Bot. caffeiero Cafraria npr Cafreria cafre sub cafre cagada sub cacata Caiafas npr m Caiphas cãibra, cãimbra sub crampo caída sub cadita caide, alcaide sub caid caimão, crocodilo, jacaré sub Zool. caiman Caim npr m Cain cair v cader, laber cairota sub/adj cairota cais, doca sub imbarcatorio caixa sub cassa caixa de lata do herbanário sub vasculo caixeiro; construtor de caixas sub cassero caixinha sub cassetta caju, acaju sub acaju calabaça, cabaça sub calabaza E calabrês sub/adj calabrese Calábria npr Calabria calafetador (aquele ou aquilo que calafeta) sub calfatator calafetagem (acto de) calafetar sub calfatage calamar, lula sub calamar calamidade sub calamitate calamina sub Mineral. calamina calaminta sub Bot. calamintha calamitoso/a, funesto/a adj calamitose calandra sub Mec. calandra² calandragem sub Mec. calandrage calandrar v Mec. calandrar calandreiro sub Mec. calandrator calar v tacer calau sub Zool. calao calçadeira (instrumento de osso, plástico ou metal para ajudar a calçar os sapatos) sub calceator calçado/a (com sapatos, botas) adj calceate calcador, pisador sub calcator calcador, pisador, pisão, carrião sub fullator calcadura, pisadura sub fullatura calcanhar; 2. pé, base (de um pilar); 3. coronha (dum rifle) sub calce calcanhar sub Anat. calcaneo, talon calcanhar/talão de Aquiles calce de Achilles calcar v calcar calçar v calcear calcar, comprimir, pisar (tecidos, peles, uvas) v fullar calcário/a adj calcari calcário sub calcario calçar-se calcear se calças sub pantalones calças, calções sub bracas calcemia sub Pathol. calcemia calceolária sub calceolaria cálcico/a adj calcic calcifero/a, calcário/a adj calcifere calcificação sub calcification calcificar v calcificar calciforme adj calciforme, calceolate calcífugo adj Bot. calcifuge calcimetria sub calcimetria calcímetro sub calcimetro calcinação sub calcination calcinador adj calcinatori calcinar v calcinar cálcio (Ca) sub calcium calcite sub calcite calciterapia sub calcitherapia calções; cuecas sub calceones calcografar v chalcographar calcografia sub chalcographia calcográfico adj chalcographic calcógrafo sub chalcographo calcolítico adj chalcolithic calcopirite sub chalcopyrite calcosina sub chalcosina calculação sub calculation calculação, cálculo; 1. pequena pedra; 2. cálculo (cálculo renal, biliar) sub calculo calculador (quem ou que calcula) sub/adj calculator calcular v calcular calculável adj calculabile calculo infinitesimal analyse infinitesimal calculoso/a adj calculose caldário sub Antiq. caldario Caldeia npr Chaldea caldeira¹ sub caldiera caldeira² sub Geol. caldera caldeirada (conteúdo de uma caldeira) sub caldierata caldeirão sub caldieron caldeiraria sub caldeiraria caldeireiro (fabricante ou vendedor de caldeiras) sub caldierero caldeu sub chaldeo caldeu, caldeia adj chaldee caleche sub caleche F Caledónia npr Caledonia caledónio/a adj caledonian caledónio sub caledoniano calefação, aquecimento sub calefaction calefação/aquecimento central calefaction central calefaciente adj calefaciente calefator, aparelho de aquecer sub calefactor caleidoscópico/a adj kaleidoscopic caleidoscópio sub kaleidoscopio calendário sub calendario calendário Juliano calendario julian calendarista (aquele que faz calendários) sub calendarista calendas (primeiro dia do calendário romano) sub calendas calendula (vulg. maravilha) sub calendula calfetar (tapar com estoupa) v calfatar calhandra, calandra sub Zool. calandra¹ calhandra, cotovia, alauda sub alauda (+aloda) calibração sub calibration calibrador sub calibrator calibragem sub calibrage calibrar v calibrar calibre sub calibre cálice, calix, taça; ; 2. copo, calix sub calice; a forma de cálice adj caliciforme calicida sub callicida caliculado adj caliculate calículo sub caliculo calidamente adv calidemente califa sub califa califado (governo de um califa) sub califato Califórnia npr California californiano/a adj californian californiano sub californiano califórnio (Cf) sub californium caliginar v caliginar caliginoso adj caliginose caligrafar v calligraphar caligrafia sub calligraphia caligráfico/a adj calligraphic caligrafo sub calligrapho calista sub callista calma¹ sub calma calma² adj calme calmamente adv calmemente calmante sub/adj/ppr calmante calmar v calmar calo sub callo calomel sub calomel calor sub calor calor especifico calor specific caloria sub caloria calorífero sub calorifero calorifico/a adj calorific calorífugo adj calorifuge calorimetria sub calorimetria calorimétrico adj calorimetric calorímetro sub calorimetro calorosamente adv calorosemente, caldemente caloroso/a adj calorose calosidade sub callositate caloso/a adj callose cal (oxido de cálcio) sub calce calta, calte sub Bot. caltha calunia sub calumnia, calumniation caluniador/a adj calumniatori caluniador sub calumniator caluniar v calumniar caluniável adj calumniabile calunioso/a adj calumniose calvário sub calvario calvícia sub calvitia, calvicia calvinismo sub calvinismo calvinista sub calvinista calvinistico/a adj calvinistic Calvino, João npr Calvin, John theologo francese cal viva calce vive calvo/a adj calve cama sub 1. lecto; 2. dormitorio improvisate camafeu sub cameo camaleão sub chameleonte camarada sub camerada camaradagem sub cameraderia camarão sub crangon cambiador sub cambiator cambiante adj cambiante cambiar, mudar, trocar, permutar v cambiar cambiável adj cambiabile Cam npr Cham câmbio, troca, permuta (substituição de uma coisa com outra); 2. câmbio monetário sub cambio cambista sub cambista Camboja npr Cambodgia cambojano/a adj cambodgian cambojano sub cambodgiano cambriano adj Geol. cambrian câmbrico sub Geol. cambriano cameleiro sub camelero camélia sub camellia camelina sub Bot. camelina camelo sub camelo camerlengo, camarlengo sub camerlingo, camerlengo caminhada sub camminata caminhador sub camminator caminhante sub/adj camminante caminhar, andar v camminar caminho sub sentiero caminho de ferro sub ferrovia caminho, estrada sub cammino camionagem sub camionage camisa (camisa de noite; colete de forças); malha; revestimento; capa, envelope, etc. sub camisa camisaria sub camiseria camiseiro sub camisero camiseta, camisinha sub camisetta camisola sub camisola camisola interior sub subcamisa camita sub chamita camítico/a adj chamitic camomila sub camomilla campal adj campal campana, campainha, sino sub campana campanário (torre com sino) sub campanario campaneiro sub campanero campaniforme adj campaniforme campanil sub campanil campanologia sub campanologia campanólogo sub campanologo campânula sub campanula campanulacea adj campanulacee campanulaceas sub campanulaceas campanulado/a adj campanulate campeão sub campion campeonato sub campionato campestre, rural, rústico/a adj campestre campimetria sub campimetria campímetro sub campimetro campo (1. extensão de terra; 2. série de oportunidades ou interesses; 3. espaço do escudo, fundo de um quadro; II. campo sub campo campo; campanha sub campania campo (campo arável, cultivável.) sub agro camuflar sub camouflar camurça, cabra montês sub camoce camurçado/a adj camociate camurçar v camociar canabiácea, canabinácea sub Bot. cannabinacea canabina sub canabina canabínea sub cannabinea canabismo sub cannabismo cana sub canna Canada npr Canada canadiano/a, canadense adj canadian canadiano sub canadiano canal (curso de agua artificial); canal (1. braço de rio ou mar; 2. tubo ou passagem tubular; 3. meio) sub canal canalhada sub canaliata canalha, vil, infame; gentalha, populacho, plebe sub canalia canalicular adj canalicular canaliculo sub canaliculo canaliforme adj canaliforme canalização (1. construção de canais; 2. sistema de canais ou condutas) sub canalisation canalizador sub canalisator canalizar v canalisar canalizável adj canalisabile Canan npr Canaan cananitas sub canaanita canapé (assento) sub canape Canária (Ilha) npr Canaria Canárias, Ilhas Canárias npr Canarias canaricultura sub canaricultura canário/a (das Ilhas Canárias) adj canari canário (ave) sub canario canasta sub canasta canastro, cesto sub paniero canção sub cantion cançãozinha sub cantionetta cancelação (acto de anular ou riscar) sub cancellation cancelada (conjunto de cancelas) sub cancellada cancelador (aquele que cancela) sub cancellator cancelamento; apagamento sub deletion cancelar, riscar, anular v cancellar cancelo, cancela (porta com grades) sub cancello câncer; 1. caranguejo; 2. cancro); Câncer sub cancere canceriforme adj canceriforme cancerígeno/a, carcirogeneo/a adj carcinogene cancerígeno adj cancerogene cancerização sub cancerisation cancerizar v cancerisar canceroso/a adj cancerose candeeiro sub candeliero candeia sub candela candelabro sub candelabro Cândia npr Candia candidatar-se v candidar se candidato/a sub candidato candidatura sub candidatura candidez sub candidessa cândido/a, franco/a, branco/a adj candide candiota sub/adj candiota candor sub candor canéfora sub Hist. canephora Canefórias sub pl Hist. Canephorias canelado/a adj cannellate canelar v cannellar caneleira sub cannelliero canelura, caneladura sub cannellatura caneta de feltro; 2. pincel sub penicillo canfora sub camphora canforado/a adj camphorate canforar v camphorar canforato (sal de acido canfórico) sub camphorato canforeiro sub camphoriero canfórico adj camphoric canguru sub kanguru (-ú) canhameiral sub cannabiera cânhamo, cânave Bot. cannabis canhão sub cannon canhonaço sub cannonada canhonear v cannonar canhoneio; 2. fundaria de canhões sub cannoneria canhoneira sub cannonera canhoto/a adj sinistromane canhoto, esquerdo adj leve canibal, antropófago/a adj anthropophage canibal, antropófago sub anthropophago canibal sub/adj cannibal canibalesco adj cannibalesc canibalismo sub cannibalismo canibalizar v cannibalisar caniche, cão de água sub pudel canícula (estrela Sírio do Cão-Maior) sub canicula canicular adj canicular canil sub canil canino/a adj canin canoa sub canoa canoagem sub canoage, canotage canoar v canoar canoeiro sub canoero cânon (1. lei eclesiástica; 2. standard; 3. parte da missa; 4. lista dos santos; 5. livros canónicos da Bíblia) sub canone cañon sub cañon canonical adj canonical canonicato, conezia sub canonicato canonicidade sub canonicitate canónico/a adj canonic canónico sub canonico canonista sub canonista canonização sub canonisation canonizar v canonisar canonizável adj canonisabile canoro, sonoro, melodioso adj canor cansado/a adj fatigate cansado adj lasse cantão sub canton cantar à tirolês v yodelar cantar v cantar cantar com voz de tenor) v tenorisar cantárida, cantáride sub Zool. cantharide cantaridina sub Chim. cantharidina cantaridismo sub Pathol. cantharidismo cantarolar sub canticular cantata sub cantata cantável adj cantabile cântico sub cantico cantilena sub cantilena cantina sub cantina cantineiro sub cantinero canto, cântico, canção sub canto cantonal adj cantonal cantora, cantadeira, cantadoira sub cantatrice cantor sub cantor cantor, cantador sub cantator cânula sub cannula cão; cão da pistola sub can cão de água can de aqua caos sub chaos caótico/a adj chaotic capa sub cappa capacidade sub capacitate, capabilitate capão (frango capado) sub capon capaz adj capace, capabile capcioso/a adj captiose capela sub cappella capelania sub cappellania capelão sub cappellano capelina sub cappellina Capernaum npr Capernaum, Capharnaum capetiano/a (relativo a dinastia dos capetos de França) adj capetian capetiano sub capetiano Capetianos, dinastia capetiana sub capetianos capilar (1. que tem forma de cabelo; 2. produzido em tubos muito estreitos; 3. relativo as ramificações vasculares, por onde o sangue passa das artérias para as veias) adj capillar capilar (a forma de cabelo) adj capillacee capilária sub Bot. capillaria capilaridade sub capillaritate capinha; ) sub mantelletto capitação (taxa que se faz por cabeça; distribuição que se faz por cabeça)) sub capitation capital (1. pertencente à cabeça; 2. de primaria importância) adj capital capital (capital de um país) sub capital capitalismo sub capitalismo capitalista sub capitalista capitalização sub capitalisation capitalizar v capitalisar capitalizável adj capitalisabile capitanear v capitanar capitania sub capitania capitão sub capitano capitato/a adj capitate capitel sub capitello capitolino adj capitolin Capitólio sub Capitolio capitulação sub capitulation capitular v capitular capitular (pertencente a um capitulo eclesiástico) adj capitular capitulo (1. "capitulo de um livro"; 2. "capitulo eclesiástico") sub capitulo capoeira; fortaleza sub caponiera caporal sub caporal capota sub cappotta capote sub cappotto capréolo sub capreolo capricho sub capricio caprichosamente adv capriciosemente caprichoso/a adj capriciose Capricórnio sub Capricorno caprificação sub caprification caprificar v caprificar caprifoleáceas sub pl caprifoleaceas caprimúlgidas, caprimulgídeos sub caprimulgideos caprino/a adj caprin cápsula sub capsula capsulação sub capsulage capsulador sub capsulator capsular v/adj capsular capsulífero adj capsulifere captação sub captation captar v captar captura (acto de capturar) sub captura capturar v capturar, attrappar capturável adj capturabile, sasibile Capuchinho sub cappucino capuz sub cappucio carabídeos, carábidas sub pl Zool. carabideos carabina sub carabina carabinada sub carabinada carabineiro (1. soldado armado de carabina; 2. fabricante de carabinas; 3. militar rural em Espanha e Itália) sub carabinero cárabo sub Zool. carabo caracol; 3. casa de caracol sub coclea, cochlea caracolar, caracolear v caracolar caracol, bucre, bucle sub bucla caracter (1. símbolo gráfico; letra; 2. tipo); II. característica sub character caracterial adj caracterial característica sub characteristica caracteristicamente adv characteristicamente característico/a adj characteristic caracterização (acto de caracterizar ou qualificar) sub characterisation caracterizador sub/adj characterisator caracterizante adj characterisante caracterizar v characterisar caracterologia sub characterologia caracterologico adj characterologic caraíba adj caribe carambola sub carambola carambolar v carambolar caramelização sub caramelisation caramelizar v caramelisar caramelo (1. açúcar fundido; 2. rebuçado) sub caramello caramelo, confeito, rebuçado sub candite caranguejo sub crabba, carapace caranguejo, camarão sub cambaro caravana sub caravana caravaneiro sub caravanero caravansara, caravansarai sub caravanseralio caravela sub caravella caraveleiro sub caravellero carbólico adj carbolic carbolismo sub carbolismo carbonatado adj carbonatate carbonatar v carbonatar carbonato sub carbonato carbónico adj carbonic carbonífero/a adj carbonifere carbonização sub carbonisation carbonizar v carbonisar carbono © sub carbono carbonoso/a adj carbonose carborundo sub corburundum carbúnculo (1. tumor gangrenoso e inflamatório; 2. antraz; 3. rubi de grande brilho) sub carbunculo carbunculose sub Med. carbunculosis carbunculoso/a adj carbunculose carburação sub carburation carburador sub carburator carburante sub carburante carburar v carburar carbureto, carboneto sub carburo carcaça, esqueleto, cadáver, armadura, estrutura. sub carcassa carcerado, prisioneiro sub carcerato carcerar, encarcerar v carcerar carcerário/a adj carcerari carcereiro sub carcerero cárcere, prisão sub carcere carcinoma sub carcinoma carcinomatoso adj carcinomatose carcomer, corroer v eroder cardada sub cardata cardador sub cardator cardadura (1. acção de cardar; 2. rolo de lã ou algodão saída da maquina de cardar) sub cardatura cardamina sub Bot. cardamine cardamono sub Bot. cardamono cardápio, lista, ementa sub menú cardar v cardar cardeal, cardinal (1. cardeal; 2. tipo de ave) sub cardinal cardeal, cardinal (numero cardinal; vértebra cardinal, terceira vértebra cervical; uva cardinal) adj cardinal cárdia sub Anat. cardia cardíaco/a adj cardiac cardial adj cardial cardialgia sub cardialgia cardiálgico, cardialgíaco adj cardialgic cardinalado sub cardinalato cardinalício adj cardinalicie cardiografia sub cardiographia cardiógrafo sub cardiographo cardiograma sub cardiogramma cardióide adj cardioide cardiologia sub cardiologia cardiologista sub cardiologista, cardiologo cardiómetro sub cardiometro cardiopata (pessoa que sofre de cardiopatia) sub cardiopathe cardiopatia sub cardiopathia cardiopático/a adj cardiopathic cardioplegia sub cardioplegia cardiopunctura sub cardiopunctura cardiosclerose sub cardiosclerosis cardioscopia sub cardioscopia cardioscópio sub cardioscopio cardiospasmo sub cardiospasmo cardiotomia sub cardiotomia cardiovascular adj cardiovascular cardite sub carditis cardítico adj carditic cardo sub cardo carecer v carer, deficer carência sub carentia carente adj carente, inope carga (1. carregar; 2. dever, responsabilidade; 3. ataque impetuoso) sub carga cargo sub cargo cariado (que tem caries) adj cariate cariar v cariar Caribe sub caribe caricatura sub caricatura caricatural adj caricatural caricaturar v caricaturar caricaturista sub caricaturista caricia sub caressa caridade sub caritate caridoso/a, caritativo/a adj caritabile carie sub carie caril sub cari carina, carena, querena, quilha (dum navio); nome de uma constelação (lat. carinae) sub carina cariofiláceas sub pl Bot. caryophyllaceas cariofilo sub caryophyllo cariopse sub caryopse carioso/a, cariado/a adj cariose carisma sub charisma carismático/a adj charismatic caritativo adj caritative Carla npr f Carola carlinga sub carlinga carlismo sub carlismo carlista sub/adj carlista Carlos npr m Carolo Carlos Magno npr Carolo Magne carmanhola sub Hist. carmagnole F carmelita sub Relig. carmelita carmelitano adj Relig. carmelitan carmesim¹ adj carmesin carmesim² sub carmesino carmim sub carmino carminativo sub carminativo carmíneo adj carminee carnadura, carnação sub carnation carnal adj carnal carnalidade sub carnalitate carnalmente adv carnalmente Carnaval sub carneval carnavalescamente adv carnevalescamente carnavalesco/a adj carnevalesc carne sub carne carneiro; Antig. aries sub ariete carniceiro, magarefe, açougueiro sub macellero carnificação sub carnification carnificar-se v carnificar se carnífice sub carnifice carnificina sub carnificina carnificina, matança, mortandade, chacina, morticínio, carnagem sub carnage carniforme adj carniforme carnivorismo sub carnivorismo carnívoro/a adj carnivore carnívoro sub carnivoro carnosidade sub carnositate carnoso/a adj carnose carnudo/a adj carnute caro/a (1. querido; 2. caro (contrario de barato)) adj car Carolina npr Carolina Carolina do Norte npr Carolina del Nord Carolina do Sul npr Carolina del Sud carolíngio/a adj carolinge carótide, carótida sub carotide carotídeo adj carotidee carotidiano adj carotidian carotina sub carotina carpa sub carpa carpal adj carpal carpelar adj Bot. carpellar carpelo sub Bot. carpello carpete sub carpetta carpintaria sub carpenteria carpinteiro sub carpentero carpintejar, carpinteirar v carpentar carpo sub carpo carpofagia sub carpophagia carpófago adj carpophago carpologia sub carpologia carpológico adj carpologic carregado adj carregate carregador sub carregator carregamento (1. carregar uma arma; 2. cargo) sub cargamento carregar v cargar carreta, carroça sub carretta carretada, carrada sub carrettata carretear, carretar v carrear carreteiro sub carrettero carrilhador, carrilhonista, carrilhanista sub carillonator carrilhão sub carillon F carrilhonar v carillonar carroçaria sub carrosseria carro (duma maquina de escrever, etc.) sub carro carrossel sub carrousel carruagem, coche sub cochi (-tchi) carta branca carta blanc carta; epístola sub epistola cartaginês/esa sub/adj carthaginese Cartago npr Carthago, Carthagine cártamo sub Bot. carthamo cartão; 2. mapa sub carta cartão; banda desenhada, vinheta sub carton cartão/bilhete de visita carta de visita cartaz; anúncio fixado; cartel; convénio de industriais e comerciantes para dominar o mercado) sub cartel carteira sub cartiera, porta-folio cartelização sub cartelisation cartelizar v cartelisar cartesianismo sub cartesianismo cartesiano adj cartesian cartilagem sub cartilagine cartilaginoso/a adj cartilaginose cartografia sub cartographia cartográfico/a adj cartographic cartógrafo sub cartographo cartomancia sub cartomantia cartomante sub cartomante cartucheira sub cartuchiera (-sh-) cartucheiro sub cartuchero cartucho sub cartucha (-sha) cartulário sub cartulario cartusiano (frade cartuxo) sub cartusiano cartusiano (relativo a cartuxa ou aos frades cartuxos) adj cartusian Cartuxa 1. (Ordem religiosa fundada por S. Bruno no séc. XI, em Chartreux, França); 2. (qualquer mosteiro cartusiano) npr Cartusia carvalhal sub roboreto carvalho sub tanno, querco carvão sub carbon carvoeira sub carboniera carvoeiro (aquele que faz ou vende carvão) sub carbonero casa sub casa casaca, casaco sub casaca casa de botão sub buttoniera casadeiro/a, casadouro/a, solteiro/a adj maritabile casado/a adj/pp sponsate, sposate casamata sub Mil. casamata casamento sub maritage casa; parte superior de um edificio, que forma cupula de base circular ou poligonal, zimbório sub domo casar v maritar, sponsar, sposar cascata, catarata, queda de água sub cascada cascatar, cascatear v cascadar casco, capacete, elmo sub casco caseína sub caseina caseira (dona de casa) sub menagera caserna sub caserna caserneiro sub casernero casinha sub casetta casino sub casino caso (condição especial) sub caso cáspio¹ adj caspie Cáspio² npr Caspio casposo/a, furfureo/a adj furfurose casquete (dim. casco) sub caschetto casquilhice, coquetismo, galanteio sub flirtation cassação sub cassation cassado, anulado adj casse cassar, borrar, riscar, apagar v cassar cassava, cassave sub cassava casta sub casta castamente adv castemente castanha sub marron castanha (fruto) sub castania castanhedo, castanhal sub castanieto castanheiro (arvore) sub castaniero castanheiro sub marroniero castanhicultura sub castanicultura castanho adj brun castanho (cor) adj castanie castanhola sub castanietta castanho (madeira de castanheiro) sub castanio Castela npr Castilia castelão (senhor do castelo) sub castellano Castelhano (1. habitante de Castela; 2. língua espanhola) sub castiliano castelhano/a adj castilian castelo (fortaleza) sub castello castidade (pureza sexual ou moral) sub castitate castigado adj castigate castigadora sub castigatrice castigador sub castigator castigar v castigar castigável adj castigabile castigo sub castigo, castigamento, castigation casto/a adj caste Castor¹ npr Castor castor² sub castor castoreo sub castoreo castração sub castration castrado; eunuco sub castrato castrador sub castrator castramento sub castramento castrar v castrar casual adj 1. casual, accidental casualidade sub casualitate casualmente adv casualmente casuar sub Zool. casuario casuarina sub Bot. casuarina casuarináceas sub pl Bot. casuarinaceas casuista sub casuista casuística sub casuistica casuístico adj casuistic casula sub casubla, casula casulo sub 1. Bot. capsula, bulbo; 2. cocon, pupa, chrysalide catabático adj catabatic catabólico adj catabolic catabolismo sub catabolismo cataclismico/a adj cataclysmic cataclismo sub cataclysmo catacrese sub catachrese (-esis) catacumba sub catacomba catacumbas sub catacombas catacústica sub catacustica catadióptrica sub catadioptrica catadióptrico adj catadioptric catafalco sub catafalco cadafalso sub catafalco catafonia sub cataphonia catafónica sub cataphonica catáfora sub cataphora cataforese sub cataphorese (-esis) catalão sub catalano catalão adj catalan catalecta sub Lit. catalecta catalecto sub Lit. catalecta cataléctico adj Lit. cataléctico catalepsia sub catalepsia cataleptico/a adj cataleptic cataleptico sub cataleptico catálise sub catalyse catalítico/a adj catalytic catalizador sub catalysator catalizar v catalysar catalogação sub catalogation catalogador sub catalogator catalogar v catalogar catalogável adj catalogabile catalogo sub catalogo catalografia sub catalographia catalográfico adj catalographic Catalunha npr Catalonia cataplasmado adj cataplasmate cataplasmar v cataplasmar catapléctico/a adj cataplectic catapléctico sub cataplectico cataplexia sub cataplexia catapulta sub catapulta catapultar v catapultar catarata sub cataracta Catarina npr f Catharina cátaro/a adj Relig. cathare, catharic cátaro sub Relig. catharo catarral adj catarrhal catarrine sub Zool. catarrhino catarríneo sub Zool. catarrhino catarro sub catarrho catarroso/a adj catarrhose catarse sub Med. catharsis catarsia sub Med. catharsis catártico/a sub Med. cathartic catártico sub Med. cathartico catástrofe sub catastrophe catastrófico/a adj catastrophic catastrofismo sub catastrophismo catatonia sub catatonia catatónico adj catatonic catecumenado sub catechumenato catecumenato sub catechumenato catecumeno sub catechumeno cátedra sub cathedra catedral sub/adj cathedral categorema sub categorema categoremático adj categorematic categoria sub categoria categorial adj categorial categoricamente adv categoricamente categórico/a adj categoric (1. pertinente a un categoria; 2. absolute) categorismo sub categorismo categorização sub categorisation categorizado adj categorisate categorizador sub categorisator categorizar v categorisar categute sub Med. catgut catenário/a adj catenari catequese sub catechese catequético adj catechetic catequismo sub catechismo catequista sub catechista, catecheta catequistico/a adj catechistic catequização sub catechisation catequizador sub catechisator catequizante sub/adj catechisante catequizar sub catechisar cateter sub catheter cateterismo sub Med. catheterismo cateterizar v Med. catheterisar cateto sub Fis. catheto catetometria sub Fis. cathetometria catetómetro sub Fis. cathetometro cation, cationte sub cation cativar v captivar catividade sub captivitate cativo/a adj captive cativo sub captivo catódico/a adj cathodic cátodo sub cathodo catolicidade sub catholicitate catolicismo sub catholicismo catolicizar v catholicisar católico/a adj catholic católico sub catholico catoptrica sub catoptrica catoptrico/a adj catoptric catoptromancia sub catoptromantia catorze adj dece-quatro, quattuordece caução sub 1. caution, garantia, securitate Caucasia npr Caucasia caucásico/a (1. nativo do Cáucaso; 2. pessoa de raça branca) sub caucasiano caucásico/a (1. pertencente ao Cáucaso; 2. raça branca) adj caucasian caucásico adj caucasic Cáucaso npr Caucaso caucho, cauchu sub para cauchu sub cauchu (-shu) caucionado/a adj cautionate caucionante sub/adj cautionante caucionar v cautionar caucionário/a adj cautionari caucionário sub cautionario caudado/a adj caudate cauda; fim; fila sub cauda caudal adj caudal caudatário sub caudatario caudiciforme adj caudiforme caudículo sub caudicula caudífero adj caudifere caulinar adj caulinar cauri, cauril, caurim sub cauri causa sub causa causação sub causation causador sub causator causal adj causal causalidade sub causalitate causar v causar causativo/a adj causative caustica sub caustica causticidade sub causticitate caustico/a (1. corrosivo/a; 2. sarcástico/a) adj caustic cautela, cuidado, prudência sub cautela cauteloso adj cautelose cautério sub cauterio cauterização sub cauterisation cauterizar v cauterisar cauto/a adj caute cavador sub cavator cavala, escombro sub maquerel cavalaria; cavalheirismo sub cavalleria cavaleiro; cavalheiro sub cavallero cavaleiro de S. João sub johannita cavaleiro errante cavallero errante cavalete sub cavalletto cavalgada (acto de cavalgar) sub cavalcada cavalgador adj cavalcator cavalgadura sub cavalcatura cavalgar v cavalcar, equitar cavalheiresco/a adj cavalleresc cavalheiroso/a, cavalheiresco/a adj cavallerose cavalo sub cavallo, equo; a cavalo a cavallo; cavalo-vapor sub cavallo-vapor cavar v cavar, sarcular cavatina sub cavatina cave, caverna sub cava caverna sub caverna cavernal adj cavernal cavernícola¹ sub cavernicola cavernícola² adj cavernicole cavernoso/a adj cavernose caviar sub caviar cavicórneo¹ adj cavicorne cavicórneo² sub cavicorno cavidade sub cavitate, cavo cavilação sub cavillation cavilação, sofisma sub cavillo cavilador sub cavillator cavilar v cavillar cavilosamente adv cavillosemente caviloso adj cavillose cavo, oco adj cave caxemira, casimira sub cachmir (-sh-) Caxemir npr cachmir (-sh-) cconcrescibilidade adj concrescibilitate cear v cenar cebola sub cepulla, cepa (+cibolla) ceder v ceder cedência sub concession cedilha sub cedilla cedilhado adj cedillate cedilhar v cedillar cedível adj cedibile cedro sub cedro cedro do Líbano cedro del Libano cédula sub cedula cedular adj cedular cefalalgia sub Pathol. cephalalgia cefalálgico adj Pathol. cephalalgic cefalanto sub Bot. cephalantho cefaleia sub cephalea cefálico/a sub cephalic cefalografia sub cephalographia cefalóide adj cephaloide cefalometria sub cephalometria cefalómetro sub cephalometro cefalopode sub cephalopodo Cefalopodes sub cephalopodos cefalorraquidiano adj Anat. cephalorachidian cefalotórax sub Zool. cephalothorace Cefeu npr Astron. Cepheo cega sub ceca cegamente adv cecamente cegar v cecar cego/a adj cec cego sub ceco cegonha sub ciconia cegueira sub cecitate ceia sub cena ceifa sub falcatura ceifeiro sub falcator Ceilão npr Ceylon ceilonense sub/adj ceylonese cela sub cella celebração sub celebration celebrador sub celebrator celebrante (sacerdote que celebra a missa) sub celebrante celebrar v celebrar celebrar; fazer festim v festinar celebrar; festejar; 3. observar uma festividade v festar celebridade (1. pessoa de fama; 2. pessoa celebre) sub celebritate celeiro sub granario, fariniera celerado/a, perverso/a adj scelerate célere, veloz, rápido adj celere celesta sub celesta celeste adj celeste celestial adj celestial celestino/a sub celestina celíaco adj celiac celibatário¹ sub celibatario celibatário² adj celibatari celibatarismo sub celibatarismo celibato sub celibato celofane sub cellophan Celta sub celta celtibérico adj celtiberic celtibero/a adj celtibere celtibero sub celtibero céltico/a adj celtic célula sub cellula celular adj cellular celulite sub cellulitis celulóide sub celluloide celuloso/a adj cellulose celuloso sub cellulosa cem, cento sub/adj cento cemiterial adj cemeterial cemitério sub cemeterio cena sub scena cenáculo sub cenaculo cenário sub scenario cenarista (escritor de esquemas de acção cénica) sub scenarista cénico/a adj scenic cenobio sub cenobio cenobita sub cenobita cenobiticamente adv cenobiticamente cenobitico/a adj cenobitic cenografia sub scenographia cenográfico/a adj scenographic cenógrafo sub scenographo cenopégia sub Relig. cenopegia cenotafio sub cenotaphio cenoura, cenoira sub carota cenozoico/a adj cenozoic cenozoico sub cenozoico censo sub censo censor sub censor censorial adj censorial censório/a adj censori censura sub censura censurado/a adj/pp censurate censuradora sub censuratrice censurador sub censurator censurar v censurar censurável adj censurabile cental sub central centaurea sub centaurea centáurico adj centauric centauro sub centauro Centauro, constelação austral sub Centauro centavo sub centavo centena sub centena centenário/a adj centenari centenário sub centenario centénio sub centennio centesimal adj centesimal centésimo/a adj centesime centésimo sub centesimo centiare (centésima parte de um are) sub centiar centibar sub centibar centigrado/a adj centigrade centigrama sub centigramma centilitro sub centilitro centimo (centavo) sub centimo (cén-) centímo, centavo sub cent (pl cents) centopeia sub Zool. centipede, mille-pedes central adj central centralidade sub centralitate centralismo sub centralismo centralista sub/adj centralista centralização sub centralisation centralizador sub centralisator centralizar v centralisar centralmente adv centralmente centrar v centrar centrico/a adj centric centrifuga sub centrifuga centrifugação sub centrifugation centrifugar v centrifugar centrifugo/a adj centrifuge centrípeto/a adj centripete centrismo sub Pol. centrismo centrista sub/adj Pol. centrista centrobárico adj centrobaric centro (centro de gravidade) sub centro centroscopia sub centroscopia centroscópico adj centroscopic centrosfera sub centrosphera centrossoma sub centrosoma centumvirado sub centumvirato centumviral adj centumviral centumviro sub centumviro centuplicadamente adv centuplicatemente centuplicado/a adj centuplicate centuplicar v centuplicar, centuplar centuplo/a adj centuple cêntuplo sub centuplo centúria sub centuria centurial adj centurial centurião sub centurion centúrio sub centurio centurionato, centuriato sub centurionato centuriónico adj centurionic cenuro, ténia, bicha-solitária sub cenuro cepticismo sub scepticismo céptico/a adj sceptic céptico sub sceptico ceptro sub sceptro cera sub cera cerambícida, cerambicídeo sub Zool. ceerambyce cerâmica sub ceramica cerâmico/a adj ceramic ceramista sub ceramista ceramografia (estudo e descrição de loiças antigas) sub ceramographia ceramográfico adj ceramographic ceraria (fábrica de cera) sub cereria cerasta sub Zool. ceraste Cerbero npr Cerbero cerca, quase, perto de, próximo de sub circa cêrda sub setola cerdoso/a, sedento/a adj setose cereal sub/adj cereal cerealicultor sub cerealicultor cerealicultura sub cerealicultura cerebração (actividade intelectual) sub cerebration cerebral adj cerebral, cerebellose, cerebellar cerebrite, encefalite sub cerebritis cérebro sub cerebro, cerebello cérebro-cardíaco/a adj cerebro-cardiac cerebrospinal, cérebro-espinhal adj cerebro-spinal cerefolio, cerefolho (planta da família das umbelíferas) sub cerefolio cereja sub ceresia cerejal (pomar de cerejeiras) sub ceresieto cerejeira sub ceresiero cereo/a (de cera) adj ceree Ceres npr Rom. Ceres ceresina sub ceresina cerífero adj cerifere cerimonia sub ceremonia cerimonial sub/adj ceremonial cerimonialmente adv ceremonialmente cerimoniosamente adv ceremoniosemente cerimonioso/a adj ceremoniose cério (Ce) sub cerium ceromancia sub ceromantia ceroplástica sub ceroplastica ceroso/a adj cerose cerrado/a adj serrate cerrar; fechar v serrar certamente adv certo, certemente certeza sub certitude certificação (acto de certificar) sub certification certificado/a sub certificato certificador sub certificator certificar v certificar certo/a adj certe cerúleo adj cerulee cerumen, cerume sub cerumine ceruminoso/a adj ceruminose cerusa, alvaiade sub cerussa cerusita sub cerussite cervado/a adj/pp cervate cerva (fêmea do cervo) sub cerva cerval adj cerval, cervari cerveja (bebida alcoólica a base de lúpulo, cevada e outros cereais) sub bira cerveja branca bira clar cerveja (lat. cervesa/cervisia/cerevisia) sub cervesa cerveja preta bira obscur cervejaria sub bireria cervejeiro sub birero cervical adj cervical cervídeos sub pl cervidos cervino/a adj cervin cerviz sub cervice cervo, veado sub cervo César npr Cesare cesáreo/a adj cesaree cesarismo sub cesarismo cesarista sub/adj cesarista césio (Cs) sub cesium cespede sub cespite cessação, fim sub cessation cessado/a adj/pp cessate cessante adj/ppr cessante cessão, cedimento sub cession cessar v cessar cessar (interromper) v abrumper cessibilidade sub cessibilitate cessionário sub cessionario cessível adj cessibile cestada sub corbata cestaria sub corberia cesteiro sub corbero cestinho sub corbetta cesto sub corbe, cesto cesura sub cesura cetáceo sub Zool. cetaceo céu sub celo cevada sub hordeo cg - centigrama abr cg chacal sub chacal (sh-) chá (infusão das folhas do chá) sub the chaleira sub theiera chalupa sub chalupa (sh-) chamar v vocar chamar novamente v reappellar chaminé, lareira sub camino champô sub shampoo chantagem sub chantage (sh-) chantagista sub chantagista (sh-) chapelaria sub cappelleria chapeleira sub cappelliera chapeleiro sub cappellero chapéu sub cappello chá (planta da família das teáceas) sub theiero charcutaria sub charcuterie (sh-) charivari sub charivari charuto sub cigarro chato/a adj platte chauvinismo sub chauvinismo (sh-) chauvinista sub/adj chauvinista (sh-) chauvinisticamente adv chauvinisticamente (sh-) chauvinistico/a adj chauvinistic (sh-) chave de fendas/parafusos sub tornavite chave (instrumento para abrir ou fechar); chave inglesa; tomada; tecla (dum piano, orgão, etc.) sub clave checo/a adj tchec (+chec) checo sub tcheco (+checo) checoslovaco/a adj tchecoslovac (+checoslovac) checoslovaco sub tchecoslovaco (+checoslovaco) Checoslováquia npr Tchecoslovachia (+Checoslovachia) chegada sub arrivata chegar, alcançar, atingir v pervenir chegar v arrivar cheio adj plen cheirar bem v fragrar chicoriáceas sub pl Bot. cichoreaceas Chile npr Chile chileno/a adj chilen {tch-} chileno sub chileno {tch-} chimpanzé sub chimpanze {sh-} China npr China chinchila sub Zool. chinchilla chinês adj chinese {sh-} Chipre npr Cypro chi (vigésima segunda letra do alfabeto grego) sub chi chocadeira sub covatrice chocador, incubador sub covator chocalho, guizalho sub sonalia chocar v choccar (sh-) chocar, empurrar, embater v impinger chocar, incubar v covar chocolataria sub chocolateria chocolate sub chocolate (sh-) chocolateira sub chocolatiera (sh-) choco, siba sub sepia chondral adj chondral choque, embate sub choc (sh-) chorar v plorar chorar (lamentar a morte de alguém) v luger choupal, alameda sub popleto choupo, álamo sub poplo chouriço sub Culin. chorizo H chover v pluver chumaçar v borrar chumaço sub borra chumbador; selador sub plumbero chumbagem sub plumbatura chumbo (Pb) sub plumbo chupar, sugar v suger churrasco sub barbecue A chuva sub pluvia cianato sub cyanato ciânico/a adj cyanic cianídrico adj cyanhydric ciano; azul sub cyano cianogénio sub Chim. cyanogeno cianómetro sub cyanometro cianose sub cyanosis cianótico/a adj cyanotic ciática sub sciatica ciático/a adj sciatic cibar, alimentar v cibar ciberespaço sub cyberspatio cibernauta sub cybernauta cibernética sub cybernetica cibernético adj cybernetic cibo, alimento sub cibo cibório sub ciborio cicatricial adj cicatricial cicatricula sub cicatricula cicatrização sub cicatrisation cicatrizado adj cicatrisate cicatrizante sub cicatrisante cicatrizar v cicatrisar cicatrizável adj cicatrisabile cicatriz sub cicatrice Cícero npr Ciceron cícero sub Typog. cicero cicerone (guia italiana de antiguidades romanas) sub cicerone ciceronianismo sub Hist. ciceronianismo ciceroniano/a adj ciceronian cicerónico adj Hist. ciceronic cicindela sub Zool. cicindela cicindelídeos sub pl Zool. cicindelideos ciclamino, ciclame sub cyclamino cíclico/a adj cyclic ciclismo sub cyclismo ciclista sub cyclista, bicyclista ciclo sub cyclo cicloidal adj cycloidal ciclóide sub cycloide ciclo lunar cyclo lunar ciclometria sub cyclometria ciclómetro sub cyclometro ciclomotor sub cyclomotor ciclomotorista sub cyclomotorista ciclone sub cyclon ciclónico/a adj cyclonal Ciclope sub cyclope ciclópico/a adj cyclopic ciclose sub cyclosis ciclo solar cyclo solar ciclóstomo sub cyclostoma ciclotrão sub cyclotron ciclo (triciclos, triciclo, etc.) sub cyclo cicloturismo sub cyclotourismo cicuta ( planta venenosa da família das umbeliferas) sub cicuta cidadã sub f citatana cidadania sub citatania, citatanitate cidadão sub citatano, cive cidade sub citate, urbe, burgo cidade de) Adria npr Adria cidra sub cidra ciência sub scientia ciente adj sciente científico/a adj scientific cientista sub scientista cifose sub Pathol. cyphosis cifrado adj cifrate cifrante sub/adj cifrante cifrar v cifrar cifra sub cifra; cifra significativa cifra significative cigana sub tsigana cigano/a adj tsigan cigano sub tsigano cigarra sub cicada cigarreira sub cigarriera cigarro sub cigarretta ciliado adj ciliate ciliar adj ciliari cilias, celhas, pestanas sub cilios cilício sub cilicio (panno grossier de pelle de capra con le qual le soldatos e marineros es coperite; tunica o cinctura large de crin o lana aspere, a vices providite de punctas, que se trahe super le pelle pro mortification) cilindrada sub cylindrata cilindragem sub cylindrage cilindrar v cylindrar cilíndrico/a adj cylindric cilindriforme adj cylindriforme cilindro sub cylindro cilindróide sub cylindroide cílio, celha, pestana sub cilio cima, cume, cimo sub cima, cyma címbalo sub cymbalo cimeira sub conferentia al vertice/summitate cimentação sub cementation cimentar v cementar cimento (cimento armado) sub cemento cimifuga; planta medicinal da família das ranunculaceas, erva-de-São-Cristóvão sub cimicaria cimitarra sub scimitarra cimofana, cimofânio sub cymophana cinabre, cinábrio sub cinnabare cinabrino adj cinnabarin cinâmico adj cinnamic cínamo, cinamomo sub cinnamomo cincha, correia sub cingula cinchar, cingir v cingular cinchona, cincona, chinchona sub cinchona, chinchona (-tch-) cinchonina, cinconina, chinchonina sub cinchonina, chinchonina (-tch-) cinchonismo, cinconismo, chinchonismo sub cinchonismo, chinchonismo (-tch-) cinco adj cinque cindir v scinder cindível adj scissile cineasta sub cineasta cinefilia sub cinephilia cinéfilo sub cinephilo cinegética sub cynegetica cinegético/a adj cynegetic cinema (1. sala onde se projectam filmes; 2. arte de realizar filmes; 3. indústria cinematográfica) sub cine, cinema cinemateca sub cinematheca cinemática sub cinematica cinemático/a adj cinematic cinematografar v cinematographar cinematografia sub cinematographia cinematograficamente adv cinematographicamente cinematográfico/a adj cinematographic cinematógrafo; cinema sub cinematographo cinematoscópio, cinemascópio sub cinemascopio cinemómetro sub cinemometro cineração sub cineration cinerar v cinerar cinerário adj cinerari cinéreo adj cineree cineriforme adj cineriforme cinesia sub cinese cinestesia sub cinesthesia cinestetico/a adj cinesthetic cinética sub cinetica cinético/a adj cinetic cinetoscopio sub cinetoscopio cingala, cingalá, cingalês sub/adj cingalese cingir v cinger, cincturar cinicamente adv cynicamente cínico/a adj cynic cínico sub cynico cinipe sub Zool. cynipe cinismo sub cynismo cinocéfalo sub cynocephalo cinofagia sub cynofagia cinofila sub cynophila cinofilo/a adj cynophile cinofilo sub cynophilo cinófobo adj cynophobe cinologia sub cynologia cinológico adj cynologic cinquenta adj cinquanta cinquentenário sub cinquantenario cintilação sub scintillation cintilar, reluzir v lucer cinto; cintura (parte media do corpo humano) sub cinctura cinturão sub cincturon cinzas sub cinere cinzeiro sub cineriero cinzelador sub cisellator cinzeladura sub cisellatura cinzelar v cisellar cinzel sub cisello cinzento/a sub/adj gris ciperáceas sub pl cyperaceas ciperáceo adj cyperacee cípero sub cypero Cipião npr Scipion cipo sub cippo cipreste sub cypresso ciprio, cipriota sub cyprio cipriota, ciprio sub/adj cypriota circaeto sub Zool. circaeto Circássia npr Geog. Circassia circassiano/a adj circassian circassiano sub circassiano circense sub/adj circense circinado adj circinate circinal adj circinal Circino npr Astron. Circino circo sub circo circuitar, insinuar v circuir circuito, volta, giro sub gyro circuito (volta, rodeio) sub circuito circulação (1. acção de girar; 2. movimento, de curso regular, de liquido orgânico num organismo; II. transito) sub circulation circulado adj circulate circulador sub circulator circulante adj circulante circular (1. que tem forma de circulo; 2. como em "carta circular") adj circular circular (carta, manifesto ou oficio reproduzido e enviado a varias pessoas) sub circular circular, rodear v circular circulatório adj circulatori circulo antárctico circulo antarctic circulo árctico circulo arctic circulo (grupo de pessoas com os mesmos interesses) sub circulo circulo polar circulo polar circum-adjacente adj circumadjacente circum-ambiente adj circumambiente circum-anal adj circumanal circum-murado adj circummurate circum-navegação sub circumnavigation circum-navegador sub circumnavigator circum-navegar v circumnavigar circumpolar adj circumpolar circumpor v circumponer circuncentro sub circumcentro circuncidar v circumcider circuncisão sub circumcision circunciso sub circumciso circunciso, circuncidado adj circumcise circundar v circumferer circunferência sub circumferentia circunferencial adj circumferential circunferente adj circumferente circunflexão sub circumflexion circunflexo adj circumflexe circunfluência sub circumfluentia circunfluente adj circumfluente circunfluir v circumfluer circungirar v circumgirar circunjacência sub circumjacentia circunjacente adj circumjacente circunjazer v circumjacer circunlabial adj circumlabial circunlocução sub circumlocution circunlóquio sub circumloquio circunrodar v circumrotar circunscrever v circumscriber circunscrição sub circumscription circunscricional adj circumscriptional circunscritivo adj circumscriptive circunscrito adj circumscripte circunsonante, circunsoante adj circumsonante circunsonar v circumsonar circunspecção sub circumspection circunspeccionar v circumspectionar circunspectamente adv circumspectemente circunspecto/a adj circumspecte circunstancia sub circumstantia circunstancial adj circumstantial circunstancialmente adv circumstantialmente circunstanciar v circumstantiar circunstante sub circumstante circunstar v circumstar circunvagante adj circumvagante circunvagar v circumvagar circunvalação sub vallation, circumvallation circunvalado/a adj/pp circumvallate circunvalar v circumvallar circunver v circumvider circunvizinhança sub circumvicinitate circunvizinhar v circumvicinar circunvizinho, adjacente adj circumvicin circunvoar v circumvolar circunvolução sub circumvolution circunvolucionário adj circumvolutionari circunvolver v circumvolver cirílico adj cyrillic círio (círio pascoal) sub cereo cirrípedes sub pl Zool. cirripedes cirro sub cirro cirrose sub Pathol. cirrhosis cirrosidade sub cirrhositate cirroso adj Bot. cirrose cirurgia sub chirurgia cirurgião, cirurgia sub chirurgo cirúrgico/a adj chirurgic cisalpino/a adj cisalpin cisão, cisma sub scission cisatlântico adj cisatlantic cisma (divisão, separação) sub schisma cismático/a adj schismatic cismático sub schismatico cismontano/a adj cismontan cisne¹ sub cygno Cisne² sub Cygno cissiparidade sub scissiparitate cissíparo/a adj scissipare cissóide sub cissoide cistáceas sub pl cistaceas cistalgia sub cystalgia cistálgico adj cystalgic ciste sub cyste cistectomia sub cystectomia cisterciense sub/adj Rel. cisterciense cisterna sub cisterna cistico/a adj cystic cistiforme adj cystiforme cistite sub cystitis cistoscopia sub cystoscopia cistoscópio sub cystoscopio cistoso/a adj cystose cistotomia sub cystotomia cita sub scytha citação sub citation citadela, fortaleza sub citadella citadino/a adj citadin citadino sub citadino citador sub citator cítara sub Mus. +cithera citar v citar citarrista sub Mus. citharista citável adj citabile Cítia npr Scythia cítiso sub Bot. cytiso cito/a adj scythic cito sub scytho citogénese sub cytogenesis citogenética sub cytogenetica citologia sub cytologia citológico adj cytologic citologista sub cytologista citoplasma sub cytoplasma citoplasmático adj cytoplasmatic citrato sub citrato cítrico/a adj citric citricultor sub citricultor citricultura sub citricultura citrina sub citrina citrino/a adj citrin citro sub citro citronela sub Bot. citronella civeta, gato-de-algália sub Zool. civetta cívico/a adj civic civil¹ sub civil civil² sub civil civilidade (cortesia) sub civilitate civilismo sub Pol. civilismo civilista sub Pol. civilista civilização sub civilisation civilizado adj civilisate civilizador sub civilisator civilizar v civilisar civilizável adj civilisabile civilmente adv civilmente civismo sub civismo clamador sub clamator clamante adj clamante clamar v clamar clâmide sub chlamyde clamidossauro, clamidossáurio sub Palentol. chlamydosauro clamor sub clamor clamorosamente adv clamorosemente clamoroso/a adj clamorose clandestinamente adv clandestinmente clandestinidade sub clandestinitate clandestino/a adj clandestin clarabela sub Mus. clarabella Clara npr f Clara clara de ovo blanco de ovo clara (do ovo) sub clara claramente adv clarmente clareira sub clariera claridade, clareza, alvura, esplendor sub claritate clarificação (1. acção de esclarecer; 2. purificar) sub clarification clarificador sub clarificator clarificante adj clarificante clarificar v clarificar clarificativo adj clarificative clarim sub clarino clarinete (instrumento musical de sopro) sub clarinetto clarinete (musico que toca o clarinete) sub clarinettista clarissa, clarista sub clarissa Clarisse npr f Clarissa clarividência sub clarividentia clarividente adj clarividente claro/a adj clar claro sub claro claro-escuro sub clarobscuro claror sub claror classe (1. grupo de indivíduos ou coisas do mesmo estado "classe social", "classe de animais ou plantas"; 2. "classe da escola") sub classe classe; grau sub rango classicismo sub classicismo classicista sub classicista clássico/a adj classic clássico sub classico classificação sub classification classificado adj classificate classificador sub classificator classificar v classificar, classar classificativo adj classificative classificável adj classificabile clástica sub Anat. clastica clástico adj Geol.,Anat. clastic clastomania sub Pathol. clastomania clã, tribo, grei, partido sub clan claudicante adj claudicante claudicante, coxo, manco adj claude claudicar, coxear, manquejar v claudicar claustral adj claustral claustralidade sub claustralidade claustrar v claustrar claustro sub claustro claustrofobia sub claustrophobia claustrofobico adj claustrophobic claustrofobo sub claustrophobo clausula sub clausula clausura sub clausura clausurar v clausurar clava sub clava claviarpa sub claviharpa clavicilindro sub clavicylindro clavicimbalo sub clavicymbalo clavicítara sub clavicithara clavicórdio sub clavichordio clavicordista sub clavichordista clavícula sub clavicula claviculado adj claviculate clavicular adj clavicular clavifoliado adj clavifoliate claviforme adj claviforme cl - centilitro abr cl clemência sub clementia clemente adj clemente clementina sub Bot. clementina clepsidra (relógio de água) sub clepsydra cleptómana sub cleptomana, kleptomana cleptomania sub kleptomania, cleptomania cleptomaníaco/a adj cleptomanic, kleptomanic cleptómano sub cleptomano clerical adj clerical clericalismo sub clericalismo clericalmente adv clericalmente clericato sub clericato clérigo sub clerico clero sub clero clicar v Inform. ciccar cliente sub cliente clientela sub clientela clima sub climate climatérico adj climateric climaticamente adv climaticamente climático/a adj climatic climatização sub climatisation climatizar v climatisar climatologia sub climatologia climatologicamente adv climatologicamente climatológico/a adj climatologic climatologista sub climatologista, climatologo climatoterapia sub climatotherapia clímax sub climax clímax, cume sub culmine clínica sub clinica clinicamente adv clinicamente clínico/a adj clinic clínico sub Med. clinico clinodactilia sub clinodactylia clinodáctilo adj clinodactyle clinómetro sub clinometro clinopódio sub Bot. clinopodio clinoterapia sub clinotherapia clipe sub crampa clique sub Inform. clic clister sub clyster clisterização sub clysterisation clisterizar v clysterisar clitoridismo sub clitoridismo clitóris, clitóride sub clitoride clitoritomia sub clitoridectomia cloaca sub cloaca cloacal adj cloacal cloasma sub Pathol. chloasma clonagem sub clonage, clonation clonar v clonar clone sub clon clorado adj chlorate cloragem sub chlorage cloral sub chloral clorato sub Chim. chlorato cloreto sub chloruro clórico/a adj chloric cloridarato sub chlorhydrato clorídrico adj chlorhydric clorito sub chlorito cloro (Cl) sub chloro clorofícea sub chlorophycea clorofila sub chlorophylla clorofilino adj chlorophyllian clorofórmico adj chloroformic clorofórmio sub chloroformo cloroformização sub chloroformisation cloroformizar v chloroformisar (+chloroformar) cloromicetina sub chloromycetina cloroplasto sub chloroplasto clorose sub chlorosis cloroso/a adj chlorose clorótico adj Pathol. chlorotic Clúnia npr Geog. Clunia cluniacense sub/adj Rel. cluniacense cm² - centímetro quadrado abr cm² cm³ - centímetro cúbico abr cm³ cm - centímetro abr cm coabitação sub cohabitation coabitador sub cohabitator coabitante sub/adj cohabitante coabitar v cohabitar coacção sub coaction coactividade sub coactivitate coactivo adj coactive coacto adj coacte coactor sub coactor co-acusado sub coaccusato coadjutor sub coadjutor coadjuvante adj coadjuvante coadjuvar v coadjuvar co-administração sub coadministration co-administrador sub coadministrator co-administrar sub coadministrar coagir, obrigar v coager, coercer coagulabilidade sub coagulabilitate coagulação sub coagulation coagulador sub coagulator coagulante sub coagulante coagular v coagular coagulável adj coagulabile coágulo sub coagulo coala sub koala coalescência sub coalescentia coalescente adj coalescente coalescer, juntar, aderir v coalescer coalhada sub cualiata coalhado adj cualiate coalhadura sub cualiatura coalhamento sub cualiamento coalhar v cualiar coalho sub cualio coalizão, coaligação, aliança sub coalition coalizar v coalisar coalizar-se, unir-se v coalisar se coaptação sub coaptation coaptar v coaptar coarctação sub coarctation coarctar v coarctar coar, escoar, filtrar v colar co-associado sub coassociato co-autor sub coautor coaxar, grasnar v coaxar coaxial adj coaxial cobáltico/a adj cobaltic cobaltífero adj cobaltifere cobaltite sub cobaltite cobalto (Co) sub cobalt cobarde, covarde sub coardo cobardice, cobardia sub coardia coberto/a adj coperte coberto de cinzas; 2. cinzento) adj cinerose cobertor, coberta sub coperilecto cobertura sub copertor cobiçar v concupiscer COBOL sub Inform. COBOL cobra sub cobra, colubra cobrador, caixeiro; encaixador sub incassator cobra, serpente sub angue cobre sub cupero cobre (Cu) sub cupro cobre-nuca sub coperinuca cobrir v coperir coca sub coca coçadura, arranhadura, arranhadela, raspagem, raspadela sub grattamento cocaína sub cocaina cocainismo sub cocainismo cocainização sub cocainisation cocainizar v cocainisar cocainomania sub cocainomania cocainomano/a adj cocainomane cocainomano sub cocainomano cocanha sub cocania coçar; arranhar; raspar v grattar cocarda sub cocarda coche, carruagem sub carrossa cocheiro sub cochiero (-tch-) cochilar, dormitar v somnoler cochinilha sub cochinilia (-tch-) coclearia sub coclearia, cochlearia coco, fruto do coqueiro sub coco coda (cauda) sub coda codamina sub Chim. codamina codeína sub codeina co-delinquência sub codelinquentia co-delinquente sub codelinquente co-detentor sub codetentor codicilar v codicillar codicilo, alteração sub codicillo codificação sub codification codificador sub codificator codificar v codificar código (1. volume manuscrito; 2. farmacopeia); II. código (1. corpo de leis; 2. sistema convencional de regras, símbolos, etc.) sub codice co-director sub codirector co-donatário sub codonatario codorniz sub Zool. coturnice, qualia co-educação sub coeducation coeducar v coeducar coeducativo adj coeducative coeficiência sub coefficientia coeficiente sub coefficiente co-eleitor sub coelector coelheira sub cuniculiera (+coniliera) coelho sub cunilio (+conilio) coerção sub coercition coercibilidade sub coercibilitate coercível adj coercibile coercivo/a, coercitivo/a adj coercitive coerência sub coherentia coerente adj coherente coerentemente adv coherentemente coerir v coherer coesão sub cohesion coesivamente adv cohesivemente coesivo adj cohesive coeso adj cohese coesor sub cohesor coetâneo/a adj coetanee coeternidade sub coeternitate coeterno/a adj coeterne coevidade sub coevitate coevo adj coeve coexistência sub coexistentia coexistente adj coexistente coexistir v coexister cofre; baú, baul, caixa sub coffro co-gerência sub cogerentia co-gerente sub cogerente cogitação sub cogitation cogitar v cogitar cogitativo adj cogitative cognato (diz-se das palavras com afinidade com outras de que são formadas) adj cognate cognição sub cognition cognitivo/a adj cognitive cogumelo (1. cogumelo, tortulho; 2. fungo) sub fungo co-herdar v cohereditar co-herdeiro sub cohereditario coimperador sub coimperator coincidência sub coincidentia coincidental adj coincidental coincidentalmente adv coincidentalmente coincidente adj coincidente coincidir v coincider co-interessato sub interessato, cointeressato coiote sub Zool. coyote coisa, cousa sub cosa coisas/haveres pessoais sub effectos coito sub coito cola sub colla colaboração sub collaboration colaborador; contribuidor sub collaborator colaborar v collaborar colação sub collation colacionar v collationar colagem sub Lit. collage colagénio sub Biol. collageno colagogo/a adj Med. cholagogo colagogo sub Med. cholagoge colapso sub collapso colar v/sub collar colargol sub Pharm. colargol colarinho, gola sub colletto colatário sub collatario colateral adj collateral colateralidade sub colateralitate co-latitude sub colatitude colativo adj collative colator sub collator colchão sub matras colchoeiro sub matrassero colcotar sub Chim. colcotar colecção sub collection cole©cionador sub coleccionador cole©cionar v coleccionar cole©cionista sub coleccionista colecistalgia sub Med. colecystalgia coleciste sub Med. colecyste colecistiectomia sub Med. colecystiectomia colecistiografia sub Med. colecystiographia colecistiotomia sub Med. colecystiotomia colecistite sub Med. colecystitis colecta sub collecta colecta, esmola sub questa colectar v collectar colectivamente adv collectivemente colectividade sub collectivitate colectivismo sub collectivismo colectivista sub collectivista colectivo/a adj collective colectivo sub collectivo colector (1. aquele que colecciona; 2. exator das taxas) sub collector colecystólito sub Med. colecystolitho colega sub collega co-legatário sub colegatario colegial adj colegial, collegian colegialmente adv collegialmente colégio (com em "colégio dos cardeais"); escola secundaria sub collegio Colégio Eleitoral collegio electoral colelitíase sub cholelithiasis colélito sub cholelitho colelitomia sub cholelithomia colelogia sub cholelogia colemia sub Med. cholemia colênquima sub Bot. collenchyma coleoptero¹ adj coleoptere coleoptero² sub coleoptero coleopteros sub coleopteros cólera; ira sub cholera colericamente adv cholericamente colérico/a; colérico/a, irado/a adj choleric coleriforme adj choleriforme colerina sub cholerina colesterol sub cholesterol colheita sub recolta colher¹ sub coclear colher² v colliger colherada sub coclearata, cochlearata colibacilo sub Biol. colibacillo colibacilose sub Pathol. colibacillosis colibri, beija-flor, chupa-mel sub colibri cólica sub colica cólico/a adj colic colidir v collider colimação sub collimation colimador sub collimator colimar v collimar colina sub collina colina, monte sub colle colinoso/a adj collinose colírio sub collyrio colisão sub collision Coliseu npr Colosseo colite sub colitis co-litigante sub/adj co-litigante co-litigar v co-litigar collant sub collant colocação sub colocation, ubication colocação, posicionamento sub implaciamento colocador sub colocator colocar v collocar, placiar colocar janelas, frestas) v fenestrar colocar, posicionar v ubicar, implaciar colocásia sub colocásia co-locutor sub collocutor colodio sub collodio colofão, cólofon sub Typog. colophon colofónia sub colophonia coloidal adj colloidal coloide sub/adj colloide coloidoterapia sub coloidotherapia colo; intestino grosso (cólon ascendente, transversal, descendente e sigmóide). sub colon Colômbia npr Geog. Colombia Colômbia; Colúmbia sub Columbia colombiano/a adj colombian Colombiano/a; columbiano/a adj columbian colombiano sub colombiano Colombo, Cristóvão npr Columbo, Christophoro navigator genuese colonato sub colonato Colónia¹ npr Colonia colónia² sub colonia colonial adj colonial colonialismo sub colonialismo colonialista sub/adj colonialista colonização sub colonisation colonizador sub colonisator colonizar v colonisar colonizável adj colonisabile colono; colonizador sub colono coloquial adj colloquial coloquialismo sub colloquialismo coloquialmente adv colloquialmente coloquíntida sub Bot. coloquintide colóquio, dialogo sub colloquio coloração sub coloration colorado adj colorate colorante sub colorante colorar, colorir v colorar colorido sub colorito colorimetria sub colorimetria colorimetrico/a adj colorimetric colorímetro sub colorímetro colorista sub colorista colossal adj colossal colossalmente adv colossalmente colosso sub colosso Colosso de Rodes Colosso de Rhodos colostral adj colostral colostro sub colostro colposcopia sub colposcopia colposcópio sub colposcopio colquíceas sub pl Bot. colchiceas colquícina sub colchicina cólquico sub Bot. colchico coludir v colluder /-lus- columbario, pombal sub columbario columbio sub columbium columbite sub columbite columbofilia sub columbophilia, columbicultura columbófilo/a adj columbophile columbófilo sub columbophilo, columbicultor columela sub columella coluna sub columna (+colonna) colunar v columnar colunário adj columnari colunata sub columnada (+colonnada) colunelo sub columnello coluneta sub columnetta colunista sub columnista colúria sub Med. choluria coluro sub Astron. coluro colusão sub collusion colusivamente adv collusivemente colusivo/a adj collusive colútea sub Bot. colutea colutório sub collutorio colza (variedade de couve que serve de forragem para o gado e de cuja semente se extrai o óleo de colza) sub colza coma (1. virgula, aspas; 2. pequeno intervalo musical) sub comma coma sub coma comadre sub commatre comadrice sub commatrage comandante do exercito/armada sub commandante comandante em chefe commandante in chef comandar, mandar v commandar comandita sub commandita comanditado adj commanditate comanditar v commanditar comanditário sub commanditario comando (1. acto de comandar; 2. poder de comandar; 3. corpo de tropas "comandos") sub commando comas ou virgulas dobradas sub virguletta comatoso/a adj comatose combate sub combatto combatente, combatedor; 2. ave limicola de arribação que aparece nos países do Norte da Europa. sub combattente combater v combatter combatividade sub combattivitate combativo/a adj combattive combinação sub combination combinado adj combinate combinador sub combinator combinar v combinar combinar, unir v binar, abbinar combinatório/a adj combinatori combinável adj combinabile com prep con comboiar, acompanhar, escoltar v convoyar comboiar, escoltar, acompanhar v conviar comboio (1. escolta protectiva; 2. trem, acompanhamento, etc.) sub convio comboio; trem sub convoyo comburência sub comburentia comburente adj comburente comburir v comburer combustão sub combustion combustibilidade sub combustibilitate combustível sub/adj combustibile combustivo/a adj combustive começar v comenciar começo sub comencio, initio, comenciamento comédia sub comedia comediante (1. actor de comédia; 2. autor de comédias) sub/ppr comediante comedor, comilão sub mangiator comemoração sub commemoration comemorar v commemorar comemorar v memorar comemorativo/a adj commemorative comemorativo/a adj memorative comenda sub Hist.,Relig. commenda comendador sub Hist.,Relig. commendator comendadoria sub Hist.,Relig. commendatoria comendar, encomendar v commendar comendatário adj Hist.,Relig. commendatari comensal sub commensal comensalidade sub commensalitate comensalismo sub commensalismo comensurabilidade sub commensurabilitate comensuração sub commensuration comensurar v commensurar comensurável adj commensurabile comentador sub commentator comentar v commentar comentário (série de notas no texto); 2. comentos) sub commentario comento sub commento comer v mangiar, eder, comeder comercial adj commercial comercialismo sub commercialismo comercialista sub commercialista comercialização sub commercialisation comercializar v commercialisar comercialmente adv commercialmente comerciante sub/adj commerciante comerciar v commerciar comerciável adj commerciabile comercio sub commercio comer e beber muito) v gluttonisar comestibilidade sub comestibilitate comestível adj comestibile, edibile, mangiabile, manducabile cometa; papagaio (objecto de papel ou pano construído sobre uma cruzeta de cana e que os meninos soltam ao vento, preso a um cordel) sub cometa cometário adj cometari cometer v committer comicamente adv comicamente comicidade sub comicitate comício sub comitio cómico (1. actor de comédia; 2. autor de comédias) sub comediano cómico/a adj comic cómico/a, burlesco/a adj burlesc cómico sub comico, comedo comida sub vivanda, mangiar, comestura cominação sub commination cominador sub comminator cominar, ameaçar v comminar cominativo adj comminative cominatório adj comminatori cominho sub cumino cominuição sub comminuition cominuir v comminuer cominutivo adj comminutive comiseração, compaixão sub commiseration comiserador/a adj commiseratori comiserador sub commiserator comiserar v commiserar comiserativo adj commiserative comissão sub commission comissariado sub commissariato comissário sub commissario comissionado adj commissionate comissionar v commissionar comissionista sub commissionista comissório adj commissori comissura sub commissura comissural adj commissural comissurante adj commissurante comitente sub committente comoção (disturbo físico ou mental) sub commotion cómoda sub commoda como; da mesma forma que conj como comodante sub commodante comodar v commodar comodatário sub commodatario comodato sub commodato comodidade sub commoditate cómodo/a, comfortável adj commode comover v commover compactação sub compactation compactador sub/adj compactator compactar v compactar compactidade sub compactitate compacto/a adj compacte compadre sub compatre compaixão sub compassion companheiro sub companion companhia (grupo de pessoas juntas para qualquer propósito) sub compania comparabilidade sub comparabilitate comparação sub comparation comparador sub comparator comparar v comparar comparativamente adv comparativemente comparativismo sub comparativismo comparativista sub comparativista comparativo/a adj comparative comparativo sub comparativo comparável a/com comparabile a/con comparável adj comparabile comparavelmente adv comparabilemente comparecer v comparer (compare: cithara sub Mus. cithara (compare: citharista sub Mus. +citherista comparsa sub comparsa compartimentar v compartimentar compartimento sub compartimento compartir, repartir em compartimentos, aquinhoar, compartilhar v compartir compassar v compassar compasso sub compasso compatibilidade sub compatibilitate compatibilizar v compatibilisar compatível adj compatibile compativelmente adv compatibilemente compatriota sub compatriota compendiador sub compendiator compendiar v compendiar compêndio sub compendio compendioso/a adj compendiose compenetração sub compenetration compenetrar v compenetrar compensação sub compensation compensador sub compensator compensar v compensar compensativamente adv compensativemente compensativo/a adj compensative compensatório/a adj compensatori compensável adj compensabile competência sub competentia competente adj competente competentemente adv competentemente competição sub competition, concurrentia competidor sub competitor competir v competer competitividade sub competitivitate competitivo adj competitive compilação sub compilation compilador sub compilator compilar v compilar compilatório adj compilatori complacência sub complacentia complacente adj complacente complacentemente adv complacentemente complanação sub complanation complanar v complanar complementar¹ v complementar complementar² adj complementari complementaridade sub complementaritate complemento; Gram. sub complemento completação sub completion completamento sub completamento completar v completar, compler completas sub pl completas completivo/a adj completive completo/a adj complete complexado, complexidão adj complexate complexão sub complexion complexidade sub complexitate complexo/a, complicado/a adj complexe complexo (conjunto de coisas) sub complexo complicação sub complication complicado/a adj complicate complicador adj complicatori complicar v complicar complot, conspiração sub complot componente sub/adj componente compor v componer comportamental adj comportamental comportamento sub comportamento comportar v comportar composição sub composition compositivo adj compositive compositor sub compositor compositor tipográfico sub cassista composto/a adj/pp composite composto sub composto, composito compota sub compota compoteira sub compotiera compra sub compra, emption, acquisition, acquesto comprador sub comprator, emptor, acquiritor, acquisitor comprar v comprar, emer, acquirer compras sub compras, emptiones, acquisitiones comprável adj comprabile, acquiribile comprazer v complacer compreender v comprehender, comprender compreensão sub comprehension, comprension compreensibilidade sub comprehensibilitate, comprensibilitate compreensível adj comprehensibile, comprensibile compreensivelmente adv comprehensibilemente, comprensibilemente compreensivo/a adj comprehensive, comprensive compressão sub compression compressa (pedaço de pano fino (gase ou tarlatana), geralmente dobrado sobre si mesmo, uma ou mais vezes, que se aplica em ferida ou parte doente para manter os medicamentos e exercer pressão conveniente) sub compressa compressibilidade sub compressibilitate compressível adj compressibile compressivo/a adj compressive compressor sub compressor comprimido sub comprimito comprimido, pastilha sub tabletta comprimir v comprimer comprometer v compromitter compromisso sub compromisso compromissório adj compromissori compromitente adj compromitente compulsão sub compulsion compulsar, compelir v compulsar compulsivo/a adj compulsive compulsório/a adj compulsori compunção sub compunction compungimento sub compungimento compungir v compunger computação, calculo sub computation, computo computador sub computator computar, calcular v computar computável adj computabile computista sub computista computorizar, computadorizar v computerisar comum (1. "compartilhado por mais de um"; 2. ordinário) adj commun comummente adv communmente Comuna de Paris sub Communa comunal adj communal comunhão sub communion comunhão dos santos communion del sanctos comunicabilidade sub communicabilitate comunicação sub communication comunicado sub communicato comunicador sub communicator comunicante sub/adj communicante comunicar v communicar comunicativo/a adj communicative comunicável adj communicabile comunidade (1. "comunidade de interesse, ideias, etc."; 2. Pol., etc.) sub communitate comunismo sub communismo comunista sub/adj communista comunitário adj communitari comunitarismo sub communitarismo comutabilidade sub commutabilitate comutação sub commutation comutador, interruptor sub commutator comutar v commutar comutar em commutar in comutatividade sub commutativitate comutativo/a adj commutative comutável adj commutabile conatural adj connatural concatenação sub concatenation concatenar v concatenar concavar v concavar concavidade sub concavitate côncavo/a adj concave conceber v conciper /-cept- concebimento sub concipimento concebível adj concipibile concedente sub/adj concedente conceder v conceder conceder, deferir v exaudir concedido/a, deferido/a adj/pp exaudite concedível adj concedibile conceito sub concepto concelebração sub concelebration concelebrante sub/adj concelebrante concelebrar v concelebrar concentração (acção de concentrar) sub concentration concentrado/a adj concentrate concentrador sub concentrator concentrar v concentrar concentricamente adv concentricamente concentricidade sub concentricitate concentrico/a adj concentric concentrismo sub concentrismo concepção sub conception concepcional adj conceptional conceptáculo sub conceptaculo conceptibilidade sub conceptibilitate conceptismo sub conceptismo conceptista sub conceptista conceptível adj conceptibile conceptivo/a adj conceptive conceptual adj conceptual conceptualismo sub conceptualismo conceptualista sub conceptualista concernente adj concernente concernir v concerner concertação sub concertation concertante adj concertante concertar, arranjar, harmonizar v concertar concertina sub concertina concertino sub Mus. concertino concertista sub concertista concerto; acordo; arranjo, ordem sub concerto concessão sub concession concessionar v concessionar concessionário/a adj concessionari concessionário sub concessionario concessível adj concessibile concessivo/a adj concessive concessor sub concessor, exauditor concessório adj concessori concha sub concha, conchylio, conchyle concidadã sub f concitatana concidadania sub concitatania, concitatanitate concidadão sub m concitatano conciliabilidade sub conciliabilitate conciliábulo sub conciliabulo conciliação sub conciliation conciliador sub conciliator conciliante adj conciliante conciliar v conciliar conciliário adj conciliari conciliativo/a adj conciliative conciliatório/a adj conciliatori conciliável adj conciliabile concilio sub concilio concisão sub concision conciso/a adj concise conclave sub conclave conclavista sub conclavista concludente adj concludente concluir, acabar v expler concluir v concluder conclusão sub conclusion conclusivo/a adj conclusive concoidal adj conchoidal concoide sub conchoide concomitância sub concomitantia concomitante adj concomitante concordado sub concordato concordância sub concordantia concordante adj concordante concordar v concordar concordatário/a adj concordatari concordável adj accordabile concorde adj concorde concórdia sub concordia concorrência sub concurrentia concorrencial adj concurrential concorrente sub/adj concurrente concorrer v concurrer concreção sub concretion concrescência sub concrescentia concrescente adj concrescente concrescível adj concrescibile concretamente adv concretemente concretismo sub concretismo concretização sub concretisation concretizar v concretisar concretizar, solidificar v concretar concreto/a, sólido adj concrete concreto (mistura de água, cimento, areia e pedra britada para construção de alvenaria) sub concreto concriação sub concreation concriar v concrear concubina sub concubina concubinagem sub concubinage concubinal adj concubinal concubinário/a adj concubinari concubinato sub concubinato concubino sub concubino concupiscência sub concupiscentia concupiscente adj concupiscente concurso (acto de concorrer); 2. competição; 3. exame, examinação sub concurso concussão; 2. extorsão sub concussion concussionário/a adj concussionari concussionário sub concussionario concussivo/a adj concussive concutir v concuter condado sub contato condal adj contal conde sub conte condenação sub condemnation condenado/a adj condenate condenado sub condenato condenado; convicto, convencido sub convicto condenador sub condemnator condenar à morte poner/condemnar a morte condenar v condemnar condenatório/a adj condemnatori condenável adj condemnabile condensabilidade sub condensabilitate condensação sub condensation condensador sub condensator condensante adj condensante condensar v condensar condensável adj condensabile condescência sub condescendentia condescendente adj condescendente condescender v condescender condessa sub contessa condestável sub Hist. conestabile condição sub condition condição de ser excelso/a) sub celsitude condicionadamente adv conditionatemente condicionado/a (sujeito/a a uma condição) adj conditionate condicionador sub conditionator condicional sub/adj conditional condicionalidade sub conditionalitate condicionalismo sub conditionalismo condicionamento sub conditionamento condicionar v conditionar condignidade sub condignitate condigno adj condigne côndilo sub condylo condilóide adj condyloide condiloma sub condyloma condimentado adj condimentate condimentar, condir, temperar v condimentar condimentoso adj condimentose condimento, tempero sub condimento condir, condimentar, temperar v condir condiscipulado sub condiscipulato condiscípulo sub condiscipulo condoar v condonar condoer v condoler condolência sub condolentia condomínio sub condominio condómino sub condomino condonatário sub condonatario condor sub condor condrificação sub chondrification condrificar-se v chondrificar se condrina sub chondrina condriocrânio sub chondriocranio condrioma sub chondrioma condrissoma sub chondrisoma condrite sub chondritis condro, cartilagem sub chondro condrófito sub chondrophito condróide adj chondroide condrologia sub chondrologia condrotomia sub chondrotomia condução sub conduction conduta sub conducta condutibilidade sub conductibilitate condutível adj conductibile condutividade sub conductivitate condutivo/a adj conductive conduto sub conducto condutor sub conductor conduzir v 1. conducer, ducer, guidar, diriger; 2. portar, transportar; 3. Phys. transmitter conduzir-se conducer se cone sub cono conectivo/a adj connective conectivo sub Biol.,Bot. connectivo conexão sub connexion conexidade sub connexitate conexivo/a adj connexive conexo/a adj connexe confabulação sub confabulation confabulador sub confabulator confabular v confabular confederação sub confederation confederado/a adj confederate confederado, aliado sub confederato confederar v confederar confederativo/a adj confederative confeição sub confection confeiçoar v confectionar confeitaria sub confecteria confeiteiro sub confectero confeito sub confecto conferência sub conferentia conferencial adj conferential conferenciar v conferentiar conferir v conferer conferva sub conferva conferváceas sub pl confervaceas confessar v confessar confessável adj confessabile confessional sub/adj confessional confessionário sub confessionario confesso/a adj confesse confessório adj confessori confessor (sacerdote que ouve a confissão) sub confessor confiança sub confidentia confiança, fidelidade sub fidantia confiar (1. confiar em uma pessoa; 2. dar uma coisa a uma pessoa) v confider confidencial adj confidential confidencialidade sub confidentialitate confidencialmente adv confidentialmente confidenciar v confidentiar confidencioso adj confidentioso confidente sub/adj confidente configuração sub configuration configurar v configurar confim, fronteira, raia adj confin confinal adj confinal confinante adj confinante confinar v confinar confins (raias, fronteiras) sub confinios confirmação sub confirmation confirmador sub confirmator confirmante sub/adj confirmante confirmar v confirmar confirmativamente adv confirmativemente confirmativo/a adj confirmative confirmatório/a adj confirmatori confiscação sub confiscation confiscador sub confiscator confiscar v confiscar confiscatório/a adj confiscatori confiscável adj confiscabile confissão sub confession confitente sub confitente conflagração sub conflagration, deflagration conflagrar v conflagrar conflito sub conflicto conflitual adj conflictual conflituosidade sub conflictuositate conflituoso adj conflictuose confluência sub confluentia confluente sub/adj confluente confluentemente adv confluentemente confluir v confluer conformação (estrutura) sub conformation conformado adj conformate conformador adj conformator conformar v conformar conformativo adj conformative conformável adj conformabile conforme a; em conformidade com conforme a conforme, em conformidade adj conforme conformemente adv conformemente conformidade sub conformitate conformismo sub conformismo conformista sub/adj conformista confortabilidade sub confortabilitate confortado adj confortate confortador adj confortator confortamento sub confortamento confortante adj confortante confortar v confortar confortativo adj confortative confortável adj confortabile conforto sub conforto, confortation confrade sub confratre confraternal adj confraternal confraternidade sub confraternitate confrontação sub confrontation confrontado adj confrontate confrontador sub confrontator confrontante adj confrontante confrontar v confrontar confrontativo adj confrontative confrontável adj confrontabile confronto sub confronto confuciano/a adj confucian Confúcio npr Confucio confucionismo sub confucianismo confucionista sub confuciano confundir v confunder confusamente adv confusemente confusão, desordem sub confusion confuso/a, confundido/a adj confuse confutação sub confutation confutador sub confutator confutar v confutar confutativo/a adj confutative confutável adj confutabile congelabilidade sub congelabilitate congelação sub congelation, congelamento congelado adj congelate congelador sub congelator congelante adj congelante congelar v congelar congelativo adj congelative congelável adj congelabile congénere sub/adj congenere congeneridade sub congeneritate congenial adj congenial congenialidade sub congenialitate congenialmente adv congenialmente congénito/a adj congenite congestão sub congestion congestionado adj congestionate congestionamento sub congestionamento congestionante adj congestionante congestionar v congestionar congestionável adj congestionabile congestivo/a adj congestive conglobação sub conglobation conglobar v conglobar conglomeração sub conglomeration conglomerado¹ sub conglomerato conglomerado² adj conglomerate conglomerar v conglomerar conglutinação sub conglutination, conglutinamento conglutinante adj conglutinante, conglutinative conglutinar v conglutinar conglutinoso adj conglutinose Congo belga npr Congo Belge Congo npr Congo Congo francês npr Congo Francese congratulação sub gratulation congratulador sub congratulator congratulante adj congratulante congratular v congratular, gratular congratulatório adj congratulatori congregação, assembleia sub congregation congregacional adj congregational Congregacionalismo sub congregationalismo Congregacionalista sub congregationalista congregado adj congregate congregar v congregar congressista (membro do congresso) sub congressista congresso (1. convenção, conferência; 2. reunião de corpos legislativos) sub congresso congro sub Zool. congro côngrua sub Relig. congrua congruamente adv congruemente congruência, coerência sub congruentia congruente adj congruente congruidade sub congruitate congruo, congruente adj congrue conguês sub/adj congolese conhaque (aguardente fabricada em Cognac) sub cognac conhecedor sub cognoscitor conhecer v cognoscer conhecido/a adj cognite conhecimento sub cognoscimento conhecimento; conhecido (pessoa conhecida) sub cognoscentia conhecível adj cognoscibile cónica sub Mat. conica conicidade sub conicitate cónico/s adj conic conifera sub conifera Coniferas sub coniferes conifero/a adj conifere coniforme adj coniforme conirrostro sub conirostro conivência sub conniventia conivente, cúmplice sub connivente coniver (acto de ser conivente) v conniver conjectura sub conjectura conjecturador, conjector sub conjecturator conjectural adj conjectural conjecturante sub/adj conjecturante conjecturar v conjecturar conjecturável adj conjecturabile conjugação sub conjugation conjugacional adj conjugational conjugado/a adj conjugate conjugal adj conjugal conjugar v conjugar conjugativo adj conjugative conjugável adj conjugabile cônjuge sub conjuge conjúgio sub conjugio conjunção (união) sub conjunction conjuntamente adv conjunctemente conjuntiva sub conjunctiva conjuntivite sub conjunctivitis conjuntivo/a adj conjunctive conjuntivo/a; subjuntivo adj subjunctive conjuntivo, subjuntivo (modo) sub conjunctivo conjunto/a adj conjuncte conjuntor sub conjunctor conjuntura, articulação; 2. conjuntura, juntura sub conjunctura conjura sub conjura conjuração, conspiração, trama sub conjuration conjurada, conjurante sub conjuratrice conjurado/a adj/pp conjurate conjurado, conjurante sub conjurator conjurante adj conjurante conjurar v conjurar conjuratório adj conjuratori conoidal adj conoidal conóide sub/adj conoide conotação sub connotation conotar v connotar conotativo adj connotative conquiforme adj conchiforme conquiliologia sub conchyliologia conquiliologista sub conchyliologista, conchyliologo conquista (1. acto de conquistar um pais, etc.; 2. território conquistado, etc.) sub conquesta conquistador sub conquisitor, conquirente conquistar v conquirer consagração (acção de consagrar) sub consacration, consecration consagrado adj consacrate, consecrate consagrador sub consacrator, consecrator consagrar v consacrar, consecrar consagrável adj consacrabile, consecrabile consanguíneo/a adj consanguinee consanguíneo sub consanguineo consanguinidade sub consanguinitate consciência sub conscientia conscienciosamente adv conscientiosemente consciencioso/a adj conscientiose consciente adj consciente conscientemente adv conscientemente cônscio/a, consciente adj conscie conscrever v conscriber conscrição sub conscription conscrito sub conscripto consecrante adj consacrante, consecrante consecratório adj consacratori, consecratori consecução sub consecution consecutivamente adv consecutivemente consecutivo/a, sucessivo/a; conseguinte, consequente adj consecutive conseguidor sub consequitor conseguimento sub consequimento conseguir v consequer conseguível adj consequibile conselheiro sub consiliero, consiliator conselho sub consilio consenso sub consenso consensual adj consensual consensualmente adv consensualmente consentimento sub consentimento consentir v consentir consequencial adj consequential consequência, resultado sub consequentia consequente, conseguinte sub/adj consequente consequentemente adv consequentemente conservabilidade sub conservabilitate conserva sub conserva conservação, preservação sub conservation conservador sub conservator conservante adj conservante conservantismo, conservadorismo sub conservatismo conservantista sub conservatista conservar v conservar, servar conservaria sub conserveria conservas sub conservas conservativo/a adj conservative conservatório/a, conservativo/a adj conservatori conservatório sub conservatorio conservável adj conservabile conserveiro/a adj conserveri conserveiro sub conservero consideração (1. acto de considerar; 2. estima) sub consideration consideradamente adv consideratemente considerado, prudente adj/pp considerate considerando que considerante que considerar v considerar considerativo adj considerative considerável adj considerabile consideravelmente adv considerabilemente consignação (acto de consignar ou depositar) sub consignation consignação sub livration consignador sub consignator consignante¹ sub livrator consignante² adj consignante consignar v consignar consignar, entregar v livrar consignatário sub consignatario consignável adj consignabile consistência sub consistentia consistente, coerente adj consistente consistentemente adv consistentemente consistir v consister consistorial adj consistorial consistório sub consistorio consoante sub/adj consonante consoante, conforme prep secundo consoar v consonar consociação sub consociation consociar v consociar consócio sub consocio consolação sub consolation consola, console (de móvel; de computador; de orgão) sub console (+consola) consolado/a, confortado/a adj/pp consolate consolador, confortador sub consolator consolar v consolar consolatório adj consolatori consolável adj consolabile consolda sub consolida consolidação sub consolidation consolidar v consolidar consolidativo/a adj consolidative consonância sub consonantia consonantal adj consonantal consonântico adj consonantic consonantismo sub consonantismo consonantização sub consonantisation consonantizar v consonantisar cônsono adj consone consorciado adj consortiate consorciar v consortiar consorcio sub consortium consóror sub consoror consorte; associado sub consorte conspicuidade sub conspicuitate conspícuo/a adj conspicue conspiração sub conspiration conspirador sub conspirator conspirar v conspirar constância¹ sub constantia Constância² npr Constantia constante sub/adj constante constantemente adv constantemente constantiniano/a adj constantinian Constantino npr m Constantino Constantinopla npr Constantinopole constantinopolitano/a adj constantinopolitan constantinopolitano (habitante de Constantinopla) sub constantinopolita constar v constar constatar v constatar constelação sub constellation constelado/a, (numa constelação) adj/pp constellate constelar v constellar consternação sub consternation consternar v consternar constipação (1. resfriamento; 2. obstipação, prisão de ventre) sub constipation constipado/a (1. resfriado/a; obstipado/a) adj constipate constipar (1. resfriar; obstipar) v constipar constitucional (em conformidade com a constituição) adj constitutional constitucionalidade sub constitutionalitate constitucionalismo sub constitutionalismo constitucionalista sub constitutionalista constitucionalizar v constitutionalisar constitucional (que publica a constituição) adj constitutionari constituição (1. acção de constituir; 2. lei, decreto; 3. "constituição politica"; 4. composição; 5. constituição física; II. estabelecimento) sub constitution constituído/a adj/pp constituite constituinte (aquele que constitui) sub constitutor constituinte (assembleia constituinte) sub/adj constituente constituir v constituer constitutivo/a (essencial) adj constitutive constrangimento sub constringimento constrição sub constriction constringente adj/ppr constringente constringir, constranger v constringer constritivo/a adj constrictive constritor sub constrictor construção (1. acto de construir; 2. coisa construída) sub construction construir v construer, struer construir subestruturas v substruer construível adj construibile construtivo/a adj constructive construtor sub constructor consubstanciação sub consubstantiation consubstancial adj consubstantial consubstancialidade sub consubstantialitate consueto/a adj consuete consuetudinário/a adj consuetudinari consulado diplomático) sub consulato consular diplomática) adj consular consulente sub consulente cônsul diplomático) sub consule consulta sub consulta consultação sub consultation consultadora, consultante, consulente sub consultatrice consultador, consultante, consulente sub consultator consultante sub/adj consultante consultar v consultar consultável adj consultabile consultivo/a adj consultative consultor sub consultor consultório/a adj consultori consultório sub consultorio consumação sub consummation consumado/a adj consummate consumador sub consummator consumar v consummar consumidor sub consumitor consumir v consumer consumismo sub consumismo consumível adj consumibile consumo sub consumo consumpção, consunção sub consumption consuntivo/s, consumptivo/a adj consumptive consunto/a, consumpto/a adj consumpte contabil, contável adj contabile contabilidade adj contabilitate contabilista sub contabilista contabilista, guarda-livros sub contabile contabilização sub contabilisation contabilizar v contabilisar conta (calculo); historia, fábula, novela sub conto conta-corrente bancaria conto currente contactar v contactar contacto sub contacto contactor sub contactor contactual adj contactual contador (aquele ou aquilo que conta); 2. contador (do gás, electricidade, agua, etc.) sub contator contador Geiger sub Geiger, contator contagiante adj contagiante contagião sub contagion contagiar v contagiar contagio sub contagio (+contagion) contagiosamente adv contagiosemente contagiosidade sub contagiosidade contagioso/s adj contagiose conta-gotas sub contaguttas contaminação (acto de contaminar) sub contamination contaminado/a adj/pp contaminate contaminador sub contaminator contaminar v contaminar contaminável adj contaminabile conta-quilometros sub contakilometros contar v contar contar historias, fábulas; 1. contar mentiras v fabular conta-rotações sub contarotationes contavelmente adv contabilemente contemplação sub contemplation contemplador sub contemplator contemplante sub/adj contemplante contemplar v contemplar contemplativamente adv contemplativemente contemplatividade sub contemplativitate contemplativo/a adj contemplative contemplável adj contemplabile contemporaneamente adv contemporaneemente contemporaneidade sub contemporaneitate contemporâneo/a adj contemporanee contemporâneo sub contemporaneo contemptível adj contemptibile contempto sub contempto contemptor sub contemptor contenciosamente adv contentiosemente contencioso adj contentiose contenda, contenção sub contention contendente sub contendente contendente, contendedor sub contenditor contender v contender contentamento, alegria sub contentamento contentar v contentar contentável adj contentabile contente sub contento contente, satisfeito adj contente contentor sub contenitor, contentor conter v continer, contemner contérmino sub contermino conterrâneo/a sub/adj conational contestabilidade sub contestabilitate contestação; debate sub contestation contestado adj contestate contestador sub contestator contestante sub contestante contestar, contrastar v contestar contestatário/a adj contestatari contestatário sub contestatario contestável adj contestabile contestavelmente adv contestabilemente conteste adj conteste conteúdo sub contento contexto sub contexto contextuação sub contextuation contextual dj contextual contextuar v contextuar contextura sub contextura contíguo/a adj contigue continência sub continentia continental adj continental continentalidade sub continentalitate continente (a terra firme, um dos cinco continentes) sub continente continente; moderado adj continente contingência sub contingentia contingente, eventual adj/ppr contingente contingente, quota sub contingente contingentismo sub contingentismo continuação sub continuation continuado adj continuate continuador sub continuator continuamente adv continuemente continuamento sub continuamento continuar v continuar continuativamente adv continuativemente continuativo/a adj continuative continuável adj continuabile continuidade sub continuitate continuo/a adj continue conto de fadas conto de fees contorção sub contortion contorcer v contorquer contorcionar v contortionar contorcionismo sub contortionismo contorcionista, contorcista sub/adj contortionista contornar v contornar contorno sub contorno contra-abertura sub contra-apertura contra-acusação sub contra-acusation contra-almirante sub contra-admiral contra-arbitragem sub contra-arbitrage contra-arrestar v contra-arrestar contra-arresto sub contra-arresto contra-atacante sub contra-attaccante contra-atacar v contra-attaccar contra-ataque sub contra-attacco contra-aviso sub contra-aviso contrabaixista sub contrabassista contrabaixo sub contrabasso contrabalançar v contrabalanciar contrabalanço sub contrabalancia contrabandear v contrabandar contrabandista sub contrabandero contrabando sub contrabando contrabater v contrabatter contrabateria sub contrabatteria contra prep contra contrabordo sub contrabordo contracambiar v contracambiar contracâmbio sub contracambio contracção sub contraction contracepção sub anticonception contráctil, contrátil adj contractile contractilidade, contratilidade sub contractilitate contractível adj contractibile contractivo/a, contrativo/a adj contractive contracto, ajuste; transacção sub transaction contracto adj contracte contractuante adj contractuante contractura, contracção sub contractura contracurva sub contracurva contradança sub contradansa contradançar v contradansar contradeclaração sub contradeclaration contradeclarar v contradeclarar contradição, incoerência sub contradiction contradique sub contradica contradistinção sub contradistinction contradistinguir v contradistinguer contradita sub dismentito, disdicimento contraditor sub contradictor contraditória sub contradictoria contraditoriamente adv contradictorimente contraditório/a adj contradictori contradizer v contradicer contraente sub contrahente contra-escarpa sub contrascarpa contra-espionagem sub contraspionage contrafação sub contrafaction contrafator sub contrafactor contrafazer v contrafacer contrafeito; 2. deformado, imitado adj contrafacte contraforte sub contraforte contrafuga sub contrafuga contragoverno sub contragoverno, contragovernamento contra-indicação sub contraindication contra-indicar v contraindicar contra-informação sub contrainformation contrair v contraher contralto sub contralto contraluz sub contraluce contramandado sub contramandato contramandar v contramandar contramarca sub contramarca contramarcação sub contramarcation contramarcar v contramarcar contramarcha sub contramarcha (-sha) contramarchar v contramarchar (-sh-) contramaré sub contramarea contramina sub contramina contraminar v contraminar contramuralha sub contramuralia contramurar v contramurar contramuro sub contramuro contranatura adv contranatura contranatural adj contranatural contranaturalidade sub contranaturalitate contra-ofensiva sub contraoffensiva contra-ordem sub contraordine contrapartida sub contrapartida contrapasso sub contrapasso contrapelo sub contrapilo contrapesar v contrapesar contrapeso sub contrapeso contrapontista sub contrapunctista contrapontistico/a adj contrapunctistic contraponto sub contrapuncto contrapor v contraponer contraposição sub contraposition contrapressão sub contrapressão contraproducente adj contraproducente contraproduzir v contraproducer contraprograma sub contraprogramma contraprojecto sub contraprojecto contrapropaganda sub contrapropaganda contrapropor v contraproponer contraproposta sub contraproposition contraprova sub contraprova contra-reacção sub contrareaction contra-reforma sub contrareforma contra-réplica sub contrareplica contra-resposta sub contraresponsa contra-revolução sub contrarevolution contra-revolucionar v contrarevolutionar contra-revolucionário/a adj contrarevolutionari contra-revolucionário sub contrarevolutionario contrariador sub contrariator contrariamente adv contrarimente contrariante adj contrariante contrariar v contrariar contrariável adj contrariabile contrariedade; adversidade, contrarietate contrario (direcção oposta) adj contrari contrário sub contrario contra-selo sub contrasigillo contra-senha, contra-sinal sub contrasigno contra-senha, marca, sinal sub contrasigno contra-senso sub contrasenso, nonsenso contra-senso, disparate, absurdo sub contrasenso contrastação, contrasteação sub contrastation contrastante adj contrastante contrastar v contrastar contrastável adj contrastabile contrasteador sub contrastator contraste sub contrasto contratador sub contractator contratante sub/adj contractante contratar v contractar contratável adj contractabile contratempo; (entrada sobre um tempo fraco do compasso) sub contratempore contratestemunhar v contratestimoniar contrato sub contracto contratorpedeiro sub contratorpedinero contratual adj contractual contratualidade sub contractualitate contratualmente adv contractualmente contravalação sub contravallation contravalar v contravallar contravapor sub contravapor contravenção, transgressão sub contravention contraveniente sub contraveniente contravento sub contravento contraventor, transgressor sub contraventor contravir v contravenir contravir, transgredir v contravenir contribuição (1. dinheiro, ajuda, etc., 2. taxa) sub contribution contribuidor aub contributor contribuinte sub contribuente contribuir v contribuer contributivamente adv contributivemente contributivo/a adj contributive contrição sub contrition contristar, entristecer v contristar contrito/a adj contrite controlar v controlar controlo, controle sub controlo controversamente adv controversemente controvérsia sub controversia controversista sub controversista controverso/a adj controverse controverter, contestar, impugnar v controverter controvertível adj controvertibile controvertivelmente adv controvertibilemente contumácia sub contumacia contumaz adj contumace contumélia sub contumelia contumelioso adj contumeliose contundir v contunder contusão sub contusion contuso adj contuse conubial adj connubial conúbio, acordo sub connubio conurbação sub conurbation convalária sub Bot. convallaria convalescença sub convalescentia convalescente sub/adj convalescente convalescer v convalescer convalescido adj convalescite convecção sub Fis. convection convector sub convector convelir v conveller convenção (1. assembleia; 2. acordo) sub convention convencer v convincer convencimento sub convincimento convencional adj conventional convencionalidade sub conventionalitate convencionalismo sub conventionalismo convencionalista sub conventionalista convencionalmente adv conventionalmente conveniência sub convenientia conveniente adj conveniente convenientemente adv convenientemente convénio sub 1. alliantia, convention, accordo, tractato, pacto; 2. cartel conventículo sub conventiculo convento sub convento conventual adj conventual conventualidade sub conventualitate convergência sub convergentia convergente adj convergente convergir v converger conversação sub conversation conversador sub conversator conversão sub conversion, convertimento conversar v conversar conversar, coloquiar, dialogar v colloquer conversável (afável) adj conversabile converso; convertido sub converso convertedor sub convertitor converter v converter convertibilidade sub convertibilitate convertido adj convertite convertível adj convertibile convexidade sub convexitate convexo/a adj convexe convicção sub conviction convidado sub convitato, invitato convidador sub invitator convidar v convitar, invitar convincente adj convincente convir v convenir convite sub invitation conviva sub conviva convival adj convival convivência sub conviventia convivente sub/adj convivente conviver v conviver convocação (acção de convocar) sub convocation convocador sub convocator convocar v convocar convocatória sub convocatoria convocatório adj convocatori convolução sub convolution convoluto/a adj convolute convolvulaceas sub convolvulaceas convolvuláceo/a adj convolvulacee convólvulo sub convolvulo convulsamente adv convulsemente convulsante adj convulsante convulsão sub convulsion convulsar v convulsar convulsibilidade sub convulsibilitate convulsionante adj convulsionante convulsionar v convulsionar convulsionário/a, convulsivo/a adj convulsionari convulsionário sub convulsionario convulsivamente adv convulsivemente convulsivo/a adj convulsive convulso/a adj convulse convulsões sub convulsiones cooperação (acto de cooperar) sub cooperation cooperador sub cooperator cooperar v cooperar cooperativo/a (desejoso/a de cooperar) adj cooperative cooperativo sub cooperativa cooptação, agregação sub cooptation cooptar, agregar v cooptar coordenação sub coordination coordenadas sub coordinatas coordenado/a adj coordinate coordenador sub coordinator coordenar v coordinar coordenativo adj coordinative coordinatógrafo sub coordinatographo coorte sub cohorte copal sub copal copalino adj copalin co-participação sub coparticipation co-participante sub/adj coparticipante co-participar v coparticipar Copenhaga npr Copenhagen copernicano/a adj copernican copia (1. riqueza, abundância; 2. reprodução,imitação; 3. copia fotográfica) sub copia copiado/a adj/pp copiate copiador sub copiator copiar v copiar copiosamente adv copiosemente copioso/a, abundante adj copiose copista sub copista copla sub Lit. copla copo sub bicario copra sub copra coprofagia sub coprophagia coprófago adj coprophage coprófilo adj coprophile coprolalia sub coprolalia coprolito sub coprolitho coprologia sub coprologia co-propriedade, compropriedade sub coproprietate co-proprietário, comproprietário sub coproprietario cóptico adj coptic copto/a adj copte copto sub copto copulação sub accopulamento copulação (união sexual) sub copulation copulador sub copulator copula; I. copulação (união sexual); II. casal (par, parelha) sub copula copular, acopular, unir, acasalar v accopular copular v copular copulativo/a; copulativo/a adj copulative coqueluche, tosse convulsa sub pertusse coquete¹ sub coquetta coquete² adj coquette coqueteria sub coquetteria coquetismo sub coquettismo coração, cor sub corde coracóide sub/adj Anat. coracoide coragem sub corage corajosamente adv coragiosemente corajoso/a adj coragiose corajoso/a; excelente adj brave coral¹ sub/adj choral coral² sub corallo coraleiro sub corallero coralífero/a adj corallifero coraliforme sub coralliforme coralígeno adj coralligeno coralina sub corallina coralino/a adj corallin coralóide adj coralloide Corão (livro sagrado dos maometanos) sub Koran cor sub color corda sub chorda, corda, fun cordão, laço sub cordon cordão sanitário cordon sanitari cordão umbilical cordon umbilical cordas vocais chordas vocal cordeira sub agna cordeirinha sub agnetta cordeirinho sub agnetto cordeiro sub agno cordial (amigável) adj cordial cordialidade sub cordialitate cordial (licor) sub cordial cordialmente adv cordialmente cordifoliado adj cordifoliate cordifólio adj cordifolie cordiforme (a forma de coração) adj cordiforme Cordilheiras sub Cordilleras cordillera sub cordillera cordite sub cordite cordoar v cordar Córdova npr Cordova Cordovês (nativo de Córdova) sub cordovano cordovês (pertencente a Córdova) adj cordovan Coreano/a (1. pessoa coreana; 2. língua coreana) sub coreano Coreano/a adj corean co-redactor sub coredactor co-regência sub coregentia co-regente sub coregente Coreia npr Corea coreia sub Pathol. choreia coreico adj choreic coreografia sub choreographia coreográfico/a adj choreographic coreógrafo sub choreographo co-responsabilidade adj coresponsabilitate co-responsabilizar v coresponsabilisar co-responsável adj coresponsabile coriáceo/a adj coriacee coriâmbico adj Lit. choriambic coriambo sub Lit. choriambo coriandro, coentro sub coriandro coribantes sub pl Relig. corybantes corifeu sub Hist. corypheo corimbo sub Bot. corymbo coríntio/a adj corinthie coríntio sub corinthio Corinto npr Corintho córion, cório sub chorion corista (membro de um coro) sub chorista cornada, chifrada sub cornata cornalina sub cornalina cornamenta sub cornamenta cornamusa, gaita de fole sub cornamusa cornar, encornar, marrar, chifrar v cornar córnea sub cornea corneal adj corneal córneo/a adj cornee corneta, cornetim sub cornetta corneteiro sub cornettista cornico/a, cornualês adj cornic córnico, cornualês sub Ling. cornico cornífero adj cornifere cornificar v cornificar corniforme adj corniforme cornija, caixilho sub cornice corno (1. "corno de ovelha, vaca, cabra, etc."; 2. material feito de corno; 3. tentáculo de caracol, antena de insectos) sub corno Cornualha, Cornuália npr Geog. Cornwall A cornucópia sub cornucopia cornudo/a adj/pp cornute coroação sub coronation coroação, coroamento sub coronamento coroa, halo, grinalda, rosário sub corona coroar v coronar coro sub choro corografia sub chorographia corográfico adj chorographic corógrafo sub chorographo coroideia, coróide sub choroidea coroidite sub choroiditis corola sub corolla corolado/a adj corollate corolário sub corollario corolífero/a adj corollifere corolifloro adj corolliflor coroliforme adj corolliforme coronado adj coronate coronal adj coronal coronária sub coronaria coronário/a adj coronari coronel sub colonnello coroniforme adj coroniforme coronilha sub Bot. coronilla coronóide adj coronoide corónula sub coronula corpo sub corpore corporação sub corporation corporal adj corporal corporalidade sub corporalitate corporalmente adv corporalmente corporativismo sub corporativismo corporativista sub/adj corporativista corporativo/a adj corporative corporatura sub corporatura corporeamente adv corporeemente corporeidade sub corporeitate corpóreo, material adj corporee corporificação, corporização, corporalização sub corporification corporificar, corporalizar, corporizar v corporificar corporiforme adj corporiforme corpos militares corps de armea corpulência sub corpulentia corpulento, gordo adj corpulente corpuscular adj corpuscular corpúsculo sub corpusculo corrasão sub Geol. corrasion correcção sub correction, correctessa correccional adj correctional correctamente adv correctemente correctivo/a adj corrective correctivo sub correctivo correcto/a adj correcte corrector¹ sub corrector corrector² adj correctori corredor; (1. aquele que corre; 2. passagem estreita numa casa) sub corridor corredor (aquele que corre) sub cursor corredor sub curritor correia sub corregia correio (mensageiro); 1. correio (correspondência, cartas, postais, etc.); 2. estação postal sub currero correlação sub correlation correlatar, correlacionar v correlatar correlatividade sub correlativitate correlativo/a adj correlative correlativo sub correlativo correlato adj correlate correligionário sub correligionario correligionarismo sub correligionarismo corrente alterna currente alternative corrente continua currente continue corrente de ar currente de aere corrente do Golfo currente del golfo corrente eléctrica currente electric corrente, fluxo, ribeiro sub currente correntemente adv currentemente corrente positiva currente positive correr v currer correspondência sub correspondentia correspondente sub/adj correspondente correspondentemente adv correspondentemente corresponder v corresponder corresponsabilidade sub corresponsabilitate corrida sub cursa corrida; carreira, profissão sub carriera corrida, torurada sub corrida H corrigibilidade sub corrigibilitate corrigíola sub corrigiola corrigir v corriger (-rig-/-rect-] corrigível adj corrigibile corroboração sub corroboration corroborante sub corroborante corroborar v corroborar corroborativa sub corroboratrice corroborativo/a adj corroborative corroborativo sub corroborator corroer v corroder corromper v corrumper corrosão sub corrosion corrosibilidade sub corrosibilitate corrosível adj corrosibile corrosivo/a adj corrosive corrugação sub corrugation corrugado adj corrugate corrugar, enrugar v corrugar corrupção sub corruption corruptibilidade, corrutibilidade sub corruptibilitate corruptivo/a, corrutivo/a adj corruptive corrupto/a adj corrupte corrutível, corruptível adj corruptibile corrutora, corruptora sub corruptrice corrutor, corruptor sub corruptor corsário/a adj corsari corsário, pirata sub corsario Córsiga npr Corsica corso/a (habitante da Córsega) adj corse corso sub corso cortador sub taliator cortadura; (acto de) cortar, rachar sub hachamento (-sh-) corta-papel sub secapapiro cortar v secar cortar, talhar v taliar corte sub corte corte; estatura, talhe sub talia cortejar v cortesar cortejo sub cortesamento cortesa sub cortesana cortesão sub cortesano cortês adj cortese cortes (cortes) sub cortes cortesia sub cortesia cortêsmente adv cortesemente cortiça (casca de sobreiro ou outras plantas lenhosas) sub cortice cortical adj cortical cortiçoso/a adj corticose corticosterona sub corticosterone cortina sub cortina cortinado sub cortinado cortinar v cortinar cortina; reposteiro sub portiera cortisona sub cortisone coruscação sub coruscation coruscante adj coruscante coruscar v coruscar corveta sub corvetta corvino/a adj corvin corvo sub corvo corvo-marinho, galheta sub corvo marin co-secante sub/adj Mat. cosecante co-seno sub cosinus coser v suer coser, remendar v sarcir co-signatário sub cosignatario cosmética sub cosmetica cosmético/a adj cosmetic cosmético sub cosmetico cosmetologia sub cosmetologia cósmico/a adj cosmic cosmo sub cosmo cosmogonia (teoria da geração do universo) sub cosmogonia cosmogonico/a adj cosmogonic cosmogonista sub cosmogonista cosmografia sub cosmographia cosmográfico/a adj cosmographic cosmógrafo sub cosmographo cosmologia sub cosmologia cosmológico/a adj cosmologic cosmólogo sub cosmologo cosmonauta sub cosmonauta cosmopolita sub/adj cosmopolita cosmopolitismo sub cosmopolitismo cosmorama sub cosmorama cossaco/a adj cosac cossaco sub cosaco cosso sub Zool. cosso costa, dorso; declive; 3. litoral sub costa costal adj Anat. costal costalgia sub costalgia costálgico adj costalgic costa, litoral sub/adj litore, litoral Costa Rica npr Costa Rica costear v costear costeiro/a adj costari costovertebral adj costovertebral costumado/a, acostumado/a adj costumari costumar v 1. soler, haber le costume/habitude de; 2. accostumar costumário adj costumari costume, habito sub consuetude costume, uso sub costume costureira, modista sub sartora cotação sub quotation cota, corpete sub cotta co-tangente sub cotangente cótila sub cotyle cotiledonar adj cotyledonari cotiledóneas sub pl cotyledoneas cotilédone sub cotyledon cotiledóneo adj cotyledonee cotilóide, cotilóideo adj cotyloide cotinga sub Zool. cotinga cotíngidas, cotingídeos sub pl Zool. cotingideos cotonar v cotonar cotonaria sub cotonificio cotonicultor adj cotonicultor cotonicultura adj cotonicultura cotonifício sub cotonificio cotonoso/a adj cotonose coturno sub Hist. cothurno co-tutela sub cotutela co-tutor sub cotutor coulomb sub coulomb Coulomb, Charles Augustin npr Coulomb, Charles Augustin ingeniero militar e physico francese, autor del Lege de Coulomb couraça, coiraça sub cuirasse couraçado/a adj cuirassate couraçado, blindado sub cuirassato couraçar v cuirassar couraceiro sub cuirassero couro cabeludo corio capillute couro, coiro sub corio couve sub caule couve-flor sub cauliflor couve-nabiça sub caulirapa covalência sub covalentia covalente adj covalente covarde, cobarde adj coarde co-vendedor sub covenditor covinha, pequena fossa sub fossetta coxa sub coxa coxal adj coxal coxalgia sub coxalgia coxálgico/a adj coxalgic coxim, almofada sub cossino coxofemoral adj coxofemoral coxovertebral adj coxovertebral cozer, cozinhar v cocer cozinha sub culina, cocina cozinhar v cocinar cozinheiro sub coco, cocinero Cracóvia npr Cracovia crambe sub Bot. crambe crambo sub Zool. crambo crânio sub cranio craniografia sub craniographia craniográfico adj craniographic craniógrafo sub craniographo craniologia sub craniologia craniológico/a adj craniologic craniologista, craniólogo sub craniologista, craniologo craniometría sub craniometria craniométrico/a adj craniometric craniometrista sub craniometrista craniómetro sub craniometro cranioscopia sub cranioscopia cranioscopico/a adj cranioscopic cranioscopio sub cranioscopio cranioscopo sub cranioscopo craque; 1. abalo, estrondo (violento fragor); 2. ruína, abalo, falência sub crac crase sub crasis, syncrasis crassicaude adj crassicaudal crassicaule adj crassicaule crassicórneo adj crassicornee crassidade, crassidão sub crassitate crassifoliado adj crassifoliate crassilingue adj crassilingue crassinérveo adj crassinervin crassipene adj crassipenne crassirrostro adj crassirostre crassitude sub crassitude cratego sub Bot. cratego cratera sub crater crateriforme adj crateriforme cravação sub inclavatura cravar v clavar craveiro (fabricante ou vendedor de cravos, pregos) sub clavero cravo, prego sub clavo creatina sub creatina creatinina sub Chim. creatinina creche sub crèche F credencial adj credential credencialmente adv credentialmente credibilidade sub credibilitate credidora sub creditrice credidor sub creditor credito sub credito creditório adj creditori credulidade sub credulitate crédulo/a adj credule cremação sub cremation cremado/a pp/adj cremate cremador sub cremator cremadouro, cremadeiro, cremadoiro sub crematorio cremalheira sub cremaliera cremar v cremar crematório/a adj crematori creme sub crema cremoso/a adj cremose crena sub Bot. crena crenado adj Bot. crenate crença, fé; credencia, aparador sub credentia crenirrostro adj crenirostre crenoterapia sub crenotherapia crente, persuadido, convencido ppr/adj credente creofagia sub creophagia creofago/a, carnívoro/a adj creophage creofago, carnívoro sub creophago creosotagem sub creosotage creosotar v creosotar creosoto sub creosoto crepe sub crepe F crepitação sub crepitation, decrepitation crepitado/a adj/pp decrepite crepitante adj crepitante crepitar v crepitar, decrepitar crepuscular adj crepuscular crepúsculo, ocaso sub crepusculo crer, acreditar v creder crescença, crescimento sub crescentia crescendo sub crescendo crescente; crescente (fase lunar) sub/adj crescente crescer v crescer crescimento sub crescimento, crescita Creso npr Creso rege de Lidia (560-546), cognoscite per su grande ricchessa cresol sub Chim. cresol Creso (o ultimo rei da Lídia (560-546), noto pela sua grande riqueza) npr Creso crestado/a adj cristate crestomatia, antologia sub chrestomathia Creta npr Creta cretáceo/a adj cretacee creta, greda, argila; giz sub creta cretense sub/adj cretese cretina, pacovia, lorpa, idiota, estúpida, imbecil sub cretina cretineria sub stupiditate, cretineria cretinismo sub cretinismo cretinização sub cretinisation cretinizar v cretinisar cretino/a adj cretin cretino, pacóvio, lorpa, idiota, estúpido, imbecil sub cretino criação (1. acto de criar, coisa criada; 2. mundo, universo) sub creation criação sub elevamento criação de frangos) avicultura sub pullicultura criacionismo sub creationismo criacionista sub/adj creationista criada sub camerero criado sub camerera Criador sub Creator criador; criativo/a, criador/a adj creator criador de frangos; 2. vendedor de frangos sub pullero criador de frangos) avicultor sub pullicultor criar v crear criativamente adv creativemente criatividade sub creativitate criativo/a adj creative criatura sub creatura cricóide, cricoideia sub/adj cricoide crime sub crimine criminal sub/adj criminal criminalidade sub criminalitate criminalista, penalista sub criminalista criminalística sub criminalistica criminalizar v criminalisar criminar v criminar criminar, incriminar v criminar criminável adj criminabile criminologia sub criminologia criminológico/a adj criminologic criminologista sub criminologista criminólogo sub criminologo criminosamente adv criminosemente crina, clina sub crin crina, juba sub criniera crinóide sub/adj crinoide crinolina sub crinolina crinoline, crinolina sub crinolina criócero sub Zool. criocero crióforo sub cryophoro criogénico/a adj cryogenic criólite sub cryolite criómetro sub cryometro crioscopia sub cryoscopia crioscópico adj cryoscopic crioscópio sub cryoscopio crioterapia sub cryotherapia crioulo/a adj creol crioulo sub creolo cripta sub crypta criptogamia sub cryptogamia criptogamico/a adj cryptogamic criptogamista sub cryptogamista criptogamo/a adj cryptogame criptogamo sub cryptogamo criptografia sub cryptographia criptográfico/a adj cryptographic criptógrafo sub cryptographo criptograma sub cryptogramma criptologia sub cryptologia criptológico adj cryptologic crípton (Kr) sub krypton crisalidação sub chrysalidation crisalidar v chrysalidar crisalide, crisalida sub chrysalide crisântemo, crisanto sub chrysanthemo crise sub crise criselefantino/a (de ouro e marfim) adj chryselephantin crisma sub chrisma crismado adj chrismate crismal sub chrismal crismar v chrismar crisoberilo sub chrysoberyllo crisocalco sub chrysocalco crisocéfalo adj chrysocephale crisografia sub chrysographia crisográfico adj chrysographic crisógrafo sub chrysographo crisolito sub chrysolitho crisópraso, crisopásio sub chrysopraso crisoterapia sub chrysotherapia crispação, contracção, enrugamento sub crispation crispado/a adj crispe crispamento, crispadura sub crispamento crispante adj crispante crispar, enrugar v crispar crispifloro adj crispiflor crispifoliado adj crispifoliate crispifólio adj crispifolie crista sub crista (+cresta) cristal (1. claro, transparente; 2. vidro-cristal; 3. resultado da cristalização) sub crystallo cristalaria sub crystalleria cristalífero adj crystallifere cristalinidade sub crystallinitate cristalino/a adj crystallin cristalino sub crystallino cristalizabilidade sub crystallisabilitate cristalização sub crystallisation cristalizado adj crystallisate cristalizar v crystallisar cristalizável adj crystallisabile cristalografia sub crystallographia cristalográfico/a adj crystallographic cristalógrafo sub crystallographo cristalóide adj crystalloide cristalometria sub crystallometria cristandade sub christianitate cristão sub christiano cristão, cristã adj christian cristianicida sub/adj christianicida cristianismo sub christianismo cristianização sub christianisation cristianizador sub christianisator cristianizar v christianisar cristicídio sub christicidio Cristo npr Christo cristolatria sub christolatria cristologia sub christologia cristológico adj christologic critério sub criterio criteriologia sub criteriologia criterioso adj criteriose critica sub critica critica, desaprovação sub blasmo criticador sub criticator crítica, juízo, apreciação sub recension criticante sub criticante criticar v criticar criticar, reprovar, desaprovar v blasmar criticastro sub criticastro criticável adj criticabile criticismo sub criticismo criticista sub/adj criticista critico/a adj critic crítico sub crítico, recensente crivação sub cribration crivado adj cribrate crivar, peneirar, joeirar v cribrar criveiro sub cribrero crível, acreditável adj credibile crivelmente adv credibilemente criviforme adj cribriforme crivo, joeira, peneira sub cribro crivo, peneira sub vanno crivoso adj cribrose Croácia npr Croatia croato/a adj croate croato; língua croata sub croato croco, açafrão sub crocus crocodiliano/a adj crocodilian crocodiliano sub crocodiliano crocodilo sub crocodilo croma sub Mus. chroma cromado/a adj/pp chromate cromado sub chromato cromagem sub chromage cromar v chromar cromática sub chromatica cromático/a (cor) adj chromatic cromatídio sub chromatido cromatina sub chromatina cromatismo sub chromatismo cromatóforo/a adj chromatophore cromatóforo sub chromatophoro crómico/a adj chromic crómio sub chromo crómio (Cr) sub chromo cromismo sub chromismo cromite sub chromite cromóforo sub chromophoro cromofotografia sub chromophotographia cromofotográfico/a adj chromophotographic cromofotógrafo sub chromophotographo cromogéneo adj chromogene, chromogenic cromolitografia sub chromolithographia cromolitográfico/a adj chromolithographic cromolitográfico adj chromolithographic cromolitógrafo sub chromolithographo cromoplasto sub chromoplasto cromosfera sub chromosphera cromossoma sub chromosoma cromossoma, cromossomo sub chromosoma cromossomático adj chromosomatic cromoterapia sub chromotherapia cromotipia sub chromotypia cromotípico adj chromotypic cromotipografia sub chromotypographia cromotipográfico/a adj chromotypographic cromotipográfico adj chromotypographic cromotipógrafo sub chromotypographo cronica; 2. (parte do jornal dedicado a um tema especial) sub chronica cronicar, croniquizar v chronicisar cronicidade sub chronicitate cronicismo sub chronicismo cronico/a adj chronic cronista sub chronista cronofotografia sub chronophotographia cronografia sub chronographia cronográfico adj chronographic cronógrafo sub chronographo cronograma sub chronogramma cronologia sub chronologia cronologicamente adv chronologicamente cronológico/a adj chronologic cronologista sub chronologista cronólogo sub chronologo cronometragem sub chronometrage cronometrar v chronometrar cronometria sub chronometria cronometricamente adv chronometricamente cronométrico/a adj chronometric cronometrista sub chronometrista cronómetro sub chronometro cronoscópico adj chronoscopic cronoscópio sub chronoscopio crosta, crusta sub crusta crótalo sub crotalo crotalóide adj crotaloide cróton sub Bot. croton cru adj crude crucial (tendo forma de cruz) adj crucial crucífero/a adj crucifere crucífero sub crucifero crucificador sub crucifixor crucificar v crucifiger crucifixão sub crucifixion crucifixo sub crucifixo cruciforme adj cruciforme cruel adj cruel crueldade sub cruelitate cruelmente adv cruelmente crueza sub cruditate cruor sub cruor cruórico adj cruoric crupal adj crupal crupe sub crup crural adj Anat. crural crustáceo/a adj crustacee crustaceologia sub crustaceologia crustaceólogo sub crustaceologo crustáceos sub crustaceos cruzadas sub cruciadas cruzado adj cruciate cruzado (cavaleiro medieval) sub cruciato cruz ansada cruce ansate cruzar v cruciar cruzável adj cruciabile cruz sub cruce cruzeira sub cruciera cruzeiro sub cruzeiro cruz gamada, cruz suástica cruce gammate Cruz Vermelha Cruce Rubie csi (décima quarta letra do alfabeto grego) "x" sub xi ctenodonte adj ctenodonte ctenóforo sub ctenophoro ctoniano, ctónico, ctónio adj Mitol. chthonie Cuba npr Cuba cubagem, cubicagem sub cubage cubano/a adj cuban cubano sub cubano cubar v cubar cubata sub cubata cubatura sub cubatura cúbeba sub Bot. cubebe cúbico/a adj cubic cubicular adj cubicular cubículo sub cubiculo cubiforme adj cubiforme cubismo sub cubismo cubista sub cubista cu sub culo cubital adj cubital cúbito (1. cúbito; 2. ; 3. "a medida cúbito") sub cubito cubo sub cubo cubóide adj cuboide cuco sub cucu cucurbitaceas sub cucurbitaceas cucurbitáceo/a adj cucurbitacee cúfico adj cufic cuguardo sub Zool. cuguar culícidas sub pl Zool. culicidas culicívoro adj culicivore culinário/a adj culinari culminação sub culmination culminar v culminar culpabilidade sub culpabilitate culpa sub culpa culpar v culpar culpavelmente adv culpabilemente culpável, réu, ré adj culpabile cultismo sub cultismo cultista sub cultista cultivação sub cultivation cultivação intensiva cultura intensive cultivado adj cultivate cultivador sub cultivator cultivador, cultor sub cultor cultivador ou vendedor de cânhamo sub cannabero cultivar v cultivar cultivar, cavar; 1. aceitar, demorar; 2. cuidar de; 3. honrar, adorar, reverenciar v coler cultivável adj cultivabile culto/a adj culte culto sub culto cultridentado adj cultridentate cultrifoliado adj cultrifoliate cultrirrostro adj cultrirostre cultura (1. cultivação; 2. ; 3. nível de cultura) sub cultura cultural adj cultural culturalmente adv culturalmente culturismo sub culturismo culturista sub culturista cúmplice sub complice cumpliciar v cumpliciar cumplicidade sub complicitate cumprido/a adj complite cumpridor sub complitor cumprimentação sub cumplimentation cumprimentar v complimentar cumprimento (1. execução; 2. vénia, saudação) sub complimento cumprir v complir cumular, acumular v cumular cumulativamente, acumulativamente adv cumulativemente cumulo sub cumulo cuneifoliado adj cuneifolie cuneiforme adj cuneiforme cuneirrostro adj cuneirostre cunhada sub soror affin cunhado/a (de cunhar moeda) adj cuneate cunhado sub fratre affin cunhado (irmão de um dos cônjuges em relação ao outro cônjuge) sub cognato cunhador sub cuneator cunhagem sub cuneage cunhal adj cuneal cunhar v cunear cunho, cunha sub cuneo cunículo/a adj cunicole cunicultor sub cunicultor cunicultura sub cunicultura cupão sub cupon F cupé sub coupé F cupido/a; avido/a adj cupide Cupido sub Cupido cúpola, abobada sub cupola cúprico/a adj cupric cuprifero/a adj cuprifere cúprino adj cuprin cupripene adj cupripenne cuprirrostro adj cuprirostre cuprita sub cuprite cúpula sub cupula cupuláceas sub pl cupulaceas cupulado adj cupulate cupulíferas sub pl cupuliferas cupuliforme adj cupuliforme cura 1. tratamento; 2. cura da alma; 3. função, residência, etc. dum sacerdote sub cura curabilidade sub curabilitate cura sub curation curador (de bens alheios); 3. curador (de um museu, etc.) sub curator curar v curar, sanar curare sub curare curarina sub curarina curarização sub curarisation curarizar v curarisar curatela sub curatela curativo/a adj curative, sanative curativo adj curative curato sub curato curável adj curabile, sanabile curcuma sub curcuma curêta sub curetta curetagem sub curettage curetar v curettar curia; (divisão das tribos romanas; senado que administrava um município; lugar de reunião do senado romano; a corte do papa; tribunal eclesiástico das dioceses; conjunto das repartições administrativas do Vaticano) sub curia curial adj curial curie (Ci), unidade utilizada para exprimir a quantidade de radioactividade associada a um produto. sub curie cúrio (Cm) sub curium curiosamente adv curiosemente curiosidade sub curiositate curioso/a (desejoso/a de saber) adj curiose curral sub corral curral; vacaria sub vaccheria currículo sub curriculo cursivo/a (letra cursiva) adj cursive cursivo sub cursiva curso, corrida (acção de correr); II. curso (1. caminho, tendência; 2. "curso de leituras, estudos, etc."); III. pirataria sub curso curteza sub curtitate curtidor sub tannator curtimento, curtume sub tannage curtir v tannar curto/a adj curte curto circuito curte circuito curva sub curva curvado/a adj curve curvar v curvar curvatura sub curvatura, incurvatura curveta sub curvetta curvetear v curvettar curvicaule adj curvicaule curvicórneo adj curvicornee curvifloro adj curviflor curvígrafo sub curvigrapho curvilíneo/a adj curvilinee curvímetro sub curvimetro curvirrostro adj curvirrostro cuspedato/a adj cuspidate cuspe/o sub sputo cuspidal adj cuspidal cúspide sub cuspide cuspidiforme adj cuspidiforme cuspir v sputar, spuer custar v costar custóde sub custode custodia sub custodia custodiar v custodiar custo, preço sub costo custoso/a, caro/a adj costose cutâneo/a adj cutanee cutelaria sub cultelleria cuteleiro sub cultellero cute, pele sub cute cutícula sub cuticula cuticular adj cuticular czardas sub czardas czariano/a, tzariano/a adj czarian czarina sub tsarina czarina, tzarina sub czarina czarismo sub tsarismo czarismo, tzarismo sub czarismo czarista sub tsarista czarista, tzarista sub/adj czarista czar, tzar sub czar (tsar)